


Hart's Chord

by knightkid



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: chord/kôrd/nouna group of (typically three or more) notes sounded together, as a basis of harmony.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Original Male Character(s), Lucas Friar/Original Male Character/Maya Hart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Cast

**|** **|** _Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart_ **|** **|**

**||** _The Broken Artist_ **|** **|**

**|** **|"** _You told me to paint something that makes me happy, so I painted you_ **"|** **|**

**|** **|** _Ross Lynch as Milo Hart_ **|** **|**

**|** **|** _The Crying Musician_ **|** **|**

**|** **|"** _Every time I look at you I hear symphonies, so let me keep watching_ **"** **|** **|**

**|** **|** _Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar_ **|** **|**

**|** **|** _Their Angry Cowboy_ **|** **|**

**|** **|"** _I feel more like me when I'm with you, so never leave my side_ **"** **|** **|**


	2. The World

**Milo's POV**

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" Riley Matthews, my twin's best friend and someone I viewed as a younger sister asked.

"You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?"

"I think I'm ready." Riley smiles. I share a look with my twin, Maya. She's not ready to walk past her parents.

"Let me see your face as you walk by your parents."

Riley shows us her face that has been frozen in a state of terror. Yup definitely not ready to walk past them.

"Why are you making that face at us, Riley?" I ask pretending to be Cory Matthews.

"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway." Riley sighs disappointed in herself, "Out the window."

"Let's go." Riley and Maya make it onto the fire escape and before I can join them I hear Riley's voice.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Being smarter than me. How come you're always smarter than me?" Maya pouts and I find it completely adorable though I'll never tell her.

Cory crawls into the room, "Here's what I'm thinking. It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, the twins would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at ya. You're right here."

"How long do I have to live in my father's world?" Riley asks.

"Until you make it yours. Riley, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours."

"I will. And when I do where will you be?"

"Right here. We'll be right here." We hear and turn to face the doorway to find Riley's mother, Topanga, standing there with a kind smile.

________________________________________________

We enter the Subway, hearing a familiar beat Maya and I start dancing.

"Weasel!"

"My favorite twins! Who's the new chick?"

"Chick! Down here I'm a chick. No wonder my parents don't want me on the subway." Riley exclaims impressed with her expanding world.

We just smile at her as Gretchen walks past us, "You're slouching, Maya. Nice outfit Milo."

"Thanks, Gretchen." We strut forward onto the subway with Riley following us.

* * *

"Whoa, Riley. You don't do lip gloss." Maya says.

"Oh, what I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now."

"Riles, you don't need to change. Just being yourself is enough." I pat her on the shoulder but it doesn't seem to be very reassuring.

"That's easy for you to say mister I'm in a band with high school kids. You two are cool and now that I ride the subway and have kiwi lips I'm just as cool."

Maya looks over Riley and my shoulder at something before smiling, "Yeah? Let's see how cool you can be when you look at him."

We turn to see a boy around our age with short brown hair, muscular arms, and reading a book. Riley makes an awkward cough/giggling noise that made me double check to see if she was chocking on something.

"Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons. Okay, let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Maya walks towards the boy before I can stop her.

"Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." Maya comes back to us. "He's available. We just broke up."

"I don't know if I should go beat him up for being your first boyfriend or comfort him for having you as a girlfriend." I ask looking back at the boy who's sitting there confused. We make eye contact and share a small smile.

"Shut up Milo."

"Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it?" Riley asks Maya concerned.

"You still want to be like me?"

"I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and you don't think at all."

"See, you get me. So let's not think."Maya unlatches Riley's hand from the pole. She flies back, screaming, before I can grab her and lands in the boys lap.

"Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya."

"I'm Lucas."

* * *

I have my arm around Maya's shoulders as we walked to class with Riley.

"Did you have trouble with the homework?"

"Piece of cake." Maya and I answer together.

"You didn't do it, did you?"

"I don't even know where my books are." Maya shrugs

"They're here and they're heavy." Riley pulls the textbooks out of her bags and I take them.

The bell rings and I lean down to whisper in my sister's ears. "Sorry I didn't help you with the homework last night. Band practice ran late and I crashed as soon as I got home." Maya gives me a quick squeeze letting me know I was forgiven.

"You have to do the homework, Maya. This teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, daddy." Riley waves innocently.

"You're late to your father's class."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews. You wrote her a note." Maya said taking the forged note from her pocket.

"I did?"

"He did." I say with a wink.

"Riley is late. Deal with it. Well, you got my signature down pretty good this time." Mr. Matthews says impressed with Maya.

"Oh, it was easy. You write like a girl." The group of three take there seats. Milo sits behind Farkle in the second row and the girls sit in the front.

"Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads. The Civil War."

"The civil bore."

Mr. Matthews glares at my sister, "Thank you, future mini mart employee of the month."

"Would I be making more money than you?"

"The civil war! Anybody?"

"A war we fought against ourselves." Riley and I say at the same time.

"What, you actually studied it?" Mr. Matthews asks Riley as he knows my grades show that I study.

"No, I'm actually living it.

"People, people, are we here to learn or not?" Farkle one of our best friends interjected.

"What do you mean, Farkle?"

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with the twins. Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first Mrs. Farkle."

"Do I have to be called Mrs. if we get married?" I ask Farkle and the class look at me confused.

"You don't mind that he's a guy?"

"No why would I? Love is love."

The class is silent until Riley speaks up, "I always thought Farkle would wind up with back-of-the-class Brenda."

"Ew, yuck!"

"Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you could love three people the same who couldn't possibly be more different."

"We're not so different." Riley interjected stubbornly.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?"

"You always do." Farkle steps up to Mr. Matthews desk and flips the name plate so it shows his name.

"Riley is the sun, warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Maya is the night, dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30. Milo is the sky that holds them both and allows them to shine as brightly as they do. How could I love these three different people? How could I not? Thank you! I am Farkle!"

I smile at Farkle in thanks as he switches places with Mr. Matthews.

"So we were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." The boy from the subway walked in during Mr. Matthews lecture. "Who are you? I don't know who you are."

"Subway boy."

"I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." Lucas introduces himself.

"Oh, new student, Mr. Friar?"

"Yes sir."

"Great, you're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat."

Lucas took the seat next to him and smiled at me. Riley had her head turned staring at him.

"Okay, so we..." Riley has her head turned back to the front of the class. "So I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48. Now I'd like you to turn to page one. Now I'd like you to read from page one to 48."

The students groan, "Oh, too bad on you. Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three-page essay on anything... Anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it."

* * *

"Hey Cowboy!" I shout as I spot Lucas standing across the street from me. I run towards him not caring about the honking cars I cut off.

"Hello..."

"Right, my name is Milo. You met my twin Maya and our friend Riley already."

"What you doing here?"

"Nothing really my parents are still at work and I didn't want to stay in the apartment alone." Lucas shrugs and I get it. New York is a noisy city, but when you're alone the silence seems to creep in.

"You cool with hanging with me then? I can show you my city, not any of those over crowded tourist traps."

"That sound like fun."

"Alright!" I swing my arm over his shoulder and guide him to the nearest subway entrance. "Now do you want to go to the best pizza place in the world or do you want to go to my favorite place in the world first."

"Definitely Pizza."

"Man after my own heart." We laugh and get on the correct train to take us to the best pizza in New York, and in my opinion ,the world.

We walk up to the front of the shop where Marcus and Harry, the owners are standing there. When they see me they smile and pull me in for a hug.

"Where you been white boy? Its been a minute seen you dropped by."

I just laugh, "School and Band practice have been keeping me busy, but I'm here now and I brought a friend." The two men turn and look at Lucas who is standing back and watching us.

"A new friend?"

"yes sir, my name is Lucas. I just moved her from Texas." Lucas steps forward to shake there hands.

"Nah, not of that man. If Blondie brought you that means you're family." Marcus and Harry bring him into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Now what can I get you? On the house of course."

Lucas goes to protest but just ruffle his hair, "Dude trust me. If they say it's on the house they'll never take your money."

"Alright. One slice of whatever you recommend."

I smile at him, "Two slices of The Pizzageddon!"

________

As we finish our pizza we walk into a little hole in the wall record shop. "Welcome to my home away from home." I spread my arms out wide and smile at Lucas.

"It's a record shop?"

"Yeah. They also have a little jamming area." I jerk my thumb to point behind me where a few regulars were setting up.

Lucas starts to look around and I go to greet the regulars. "Tony, Isaac, how have you guys been?"

"We're good little star. You?"

"Yeah I'm good. Want me to tune you?" I ask and they nod.

They start to play and I'm focusing so much I don't notice Lucas come join me. "Isaac you're a little too yellow, Tony you're all blue great job."

"What do the colors mean?" Lucas asks from behind me and I jump.

"Oh you scared me."

"Sorry." Lucas winces guilty.

"No problem man." I laugh, "The colors are a type of synesthesia I have. My senses are crossed in my brain meaning colors I see make music I hear and vice versa."

"Yeah, he's our perfect pitch detector." The band and I laugh together.

"You're alright with that?"

"I mean yeah. I know that's not all they see me as and I love music too much to care. Maya does the same you know."

"Really?" Lucas asks and I forgot he doesn't know Maya all that well yet. We get along so well it feels like we've known each other for years.

"Yeah Maya is an artist and sometimes she asks me what colors she should use in her paintings. The wrong color throws the whole piece into disharmony, but when she gets it right, it makes the most beautiful music."

"You really love music that much?"

"Of course!"

"Little star, play us something. He'll understand better when he sees you at your best." Isaac says. He takes his guitar off his shoulder and hands it to me.

"Are you okay with this? I was supposed to show you my city."

"Yeah, I want to see you play." I nod and take Isaac's place. For a minute I think of what song I want to play before I'm hit with some inspiration. The colors of Lucas' clothes make me think of a certain [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ5tGyF4smY). I tell Isaac's band and the nod with smirks.

As I play people from the streets enter the store to come watch. Through the song they start singing along. When the song ends I smile at the applause and hand the guitar back to Isaac. "Great as always little star."

"Yeah yeah, you just wanted me to bring in costumers for the store." I laugh. He brings me into a headlock and laughs along.

"You fall for it every time!"

"Alright enough. I have to take cowboy here back home."

We both say goodbye to the people in the store and head off to the subway.

"Sorry I didn't take you many places."

"No need to be sorry. Hanging out with you was so much fun."

"Really?" I ask. I hope he thinks the blush on my cheeks is just from the heat of performing.

"Yeah. I ate the best pizza ever, met some really interesting people, and listened to great music. I can see why they call you little star."

"Ugh did Isaac tell you about that?"

Lucas laughs, "Yes, but I think you can do it. You are a talented musician, but it's your presence that makes you the star. The way you drew people in today and made them have fun listening to you was amazing. Your love of music is beautiful Milo, thank you for sharing this with me."

"Shut up." I mumble embarressed but I still bring him in for a hug.

* * *

"Milo, help!" Lucas shouts. He's being dragged away in a chair by Mr. Matthews.

"Woah cowboy, what did you do to deserve this?"

"Milo you know Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked me.

"Duh, I was there when he introduced himself in class."

"Then he is your responsibility. Keep him away from my daughter." Mr. Matthews points at me and I salute him back.

"You're safe now cowboy."

"Thanks Milo. Where you headed?"

"Going to the Music Room to finish up my essay. You want to come along?"

"Sure. What did you write your essay on?" Lucas follows behind me towards the empty music room.

"I struggled between writing about family or music and in the end choose family."

"Wow. I was sure you would have done it on music. What swayed you?" Lucas asks as we sit together. I pull out the crumpled papers from my back pack and search for a pencil.

"While music is something I love I would drop it in a heart beat if my family needed me. They come first."

"That's admirable. Here." Lucas smiles and hands me a pencil from his own backpack.

"Thanks. What did you write about?"

"I wrote about family as well. My parents have done a lot for me especially in these past few years and I would do anything for them."

"Do you include friends in your definition of family?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you consider friends a part of your family too? My mom and Maya are my family, but so is Riley, her family, my friends I've made out in the city. Family is such a broad concept not just those you share blood with."

"Yeah, I do. Which means you're a part of my family too."

I just smile and gently bump our shoulders together.

* * *

The fire alarm is ringing, the sprinkler system has me completely soaked, and the only thing I can feel is guilt. Mr. Matthews had everyone clear the room leaving Maya, me, and him.

"Don't be too hard on her Mr. Matthews this is all my fault. I've been so caught up in my own stuff I haven't been able to help Maya with her homework."

"No, Milo. Don't feel guilty, I know how much the band means to you and I'm so proud that you're living your life. I haven't even been trying to do the homework so it's my fault."

"Mr. Hart thank you for letting me know, but I need to speak to Ms. Hart alone." Mr. Matthews says with a straight face and I'm filled with worry.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"No, it's okay. I need to talk with Riley after this so you can head to practice."

I want to protest, but she has her resolve face on and there is no arguing with Maya once she gets like that. I give her a kiss on the forehead and leave her to her fate.

* * *

The next day Riley, Maya, basically our entire group were standing in the subway with everything figured out.

"Friends, family... and all you other subterranean mole people... we're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now some may call this a New York City subway pass. But you, Riley, can consider this a ticket to the world."

"You think I'm ready?"

"You showed us you are." Topanga says.

"Riley, I've already met the world. It's your turn."

I'm standing next to Lucas and Farkle smiling at the loving family scene, "Hey, this isn't so different from Texas. Look, there's a pony."

"That's a rat." Farkle says then Gretchen and her friend walk by, "Ladies."

"Farkle."

Maya and Riley walk up to us, "So where do you wanna go?"

"Don't know. Big world."

"It's ours now." I smile at Riley proud of this big step she's taking.

"Yeah, but my Dad did say I have to be home by 5:00."

"Don't worry, he wrote you a note."

We all laugh and step onto the subway, ready to go anywhere together.


	3. Boy

Lucas is sitting on a bench outside of Mr. Matthews classroom texting Milo.

_**Where are you? Class is going to start soon.** _

_**Aw, are you missing me Cowboy?** _

Lucas laughs before replying.

_**Yes, one night was too long to be away from you** _

_**I knew it! Don't worry darling I'm almost there. I just had to clean up the music room.** _

Milo looks up from his phone and spots his sister and their friends. He's about to say hello when Riley takes a deep sniff of Lucas. Milo pauses in confusion and horror.

_**Um???? Riley just sniffed you??** _

_**I know. I'm just pretending like I didn't notice it happening** _

Riley walks off and Milo takes the seat next to Lucas. "Hey Cowboy."

"Hey Rockstar."

"Rockstar?" Milo asks.

"Yeah, I figured if I'm going to be called Cowboy you get to be called something too."

"Alright then... listen we have to talk about Riley. You know she has a crush on you and the fact that she just sniffed you shows it's getting to ridiculous levels." Milo says in a serious tone.

"Yeah, she doesn't hide that very well."

"Do you like her?"

"I just see her as a friend." Lucas sighs.

"Then you need to nip this in the bud before it's too late. Her feelings will get hurt, but it would be worse later down the line."

The bell rings and they all walk into class. Most of the students were still on their phones including Riley. Corey sighs and takes his daughters phone.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You guys don't connect with each other. It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies."

Maya and Riley mimic being zombies and start eating each other. Milo takes a text book and lifts it above their heads like he's going to smash them with it.

"Stop eating her and Milo you can't kill them. You're late, miss Myzell."

"My goldfish died."

"You see? This is what I'm talking about. Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss. Yet she does not seem in touch with her actual emotions."

"'Scuze me? I am crying my eyes out.I'm gonna have to leave class early." The girl says in a monotone voice before leaving the class.

Milo says, "Big mood" and the class laughs leaving Mr. Matthews confused before he brushes it off.

"She actually made it out the door this time."

"I actually made it out the door this time!" The girl says as she comes back into class. 

"Dad, adjust and deal. Cellphones have been around for, like, ever."

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cellphones."

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have 394 friends in here."

"And I'm amazed that you believe that." Mr. Matthews retorted. He drew a line on the chalk board. "This is a timeline of all human existence. Starting here is everyone who ever lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cellphone era, which begins right around here pretty much destroys all of that. Way to go, you."

Milo has an angry look on his face and crumbles the paper in his hand. Lucas sees this and silently asks if he's okay. Milo nods and lets it go though he still looks upset.

"Sir, if I may take a different position?" 

"Yeah, save me, Mr. Friar. Do I go too far?"

"Always, sir. I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in Texas." 

"Yeah. How else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?" Maya teases.

"Maya!"

"It's okay, Riley. I'm unaffected by Maya's views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says, 'be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird'." 

"You're the mockingbird." Riley whispers to Maya.

"I know. It kills me that I can't get to you."

"Sorry, ma'am." Lucas teases, tipping his imaginary hat to her.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo."

"Farkle time, sir?"

"Oh, I love Farkle time." Farkle and Corey switch places again.

"With all due respect to history, Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline, when Farkle and technology rule. And I will easily be able to make another one of you" He pulls a hair from Riley.

"Ow."

"You." he pulls one from Milo. "And another one of you."

"Ow." Maya glares.

"Wait, so now there's six of us and one of you?"

"That's awesome. The future... you can't escape it. I am Farkle!"

"The assignment... you can't escape it. I am teacher! Okay, so here's what we're going to do, guys. We're going to split into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's a twist... no computers."

"What?!" Farkle exclaimed slamming his hands on his desk.

"We're going old school. You're going to do your research at the New York public library."

"Where?!"

Mr. Matthews continues, "And here's another twist because I trust you not at all... give me your cellphones."

"No!"

"Yeah." The class grumbles and reluctantly hands them over. "Come on, hand 'em up, hand 'em up."

He gets to Milo who speaks up, "I propose Lucas and I show that the internet has a positive impact on human interaction."

"Really?" Corey asks.

"Yeah! I'm so confident we'll stick to the no computers rule." 

"I like your confidence. Alright, Lucas and Milo are a team now for the others. Maya and Riley."

"And Farkle!" Farkle places himself in Maya's lap.

* * *

The group of friends walked into the library and looked around in shock. None of them spent much time in libraries and while Lucas enjoyed reading he hasn't had time to find the place since moving in.

"What is this place?"

"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom. Look at all of those... books."

Both Riley and Maya say, "Books."

"Look." Milo picks up a book and blows off the dust. Lucas reads the title from over his shoulder.

"Tales of human interaction." 

"We'll take it. Thanks twin of mine, Quick draw." Maya grabs the book and they move to a nearby table. "Farkle, do whatever you do with that." 

"You mean read? Chapter one..." 

"Oh, I'm bored out of my mind. Let's go to a movie." 

Milo squeezes Maya's shoulder to let her know he's there for her. She's never comfortable when she has to read.

"Shh!" 

"There's one of those ancients now. Oh, wondrous gatekeeper of the knowledge, we are travelers from another time and place."

"Seventh grade middle school." Riley adds.

"We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom." 

"Do you rent phones?"

"Shh!" The librarian says again.

"There's no one here but us."

"Why do we have to shush?"

"Let me handle this, Maya. She obviously likes it quiet. Hello, book lady." Farkle flirts. 

"Well, hello. And who might you be?"

"I might be Farkle."

"Would you do me a favor, Farkle?"

"Oh, you know I will." 

"Why don't you go over there and... shh!" 

"Well, that's disappointing." Maya sighs and grabs his and Riley's arms dragging them back to the table with the book. 

"This chapter is called disconnect to connect."

"Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers and look in each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's hearts. Yeah, like that's going to work on anybody."Maya reads slowly out loud.

Riley just sits there watching Milo and Lucas talk. There is an ease to their conversation that she envies. They walk off to another part of the library and out of her sight. 

"Let's go sit by the windows." She tells Maya and Farkle. They shrug and sit where she wants, with Milo and Lucas back where she can see them. 

"People used to need places like this. Now we can hold everything that's here in a little device we can put in our pockets. I don't even need to look out this window to know what phase the moon is in or where the stars are."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a phone like that. I just have the actual sky." Maya says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you. You're at a real disadvantage. That can be the basis of our presentation, okay? Want to read back the notes?"

"What notes?"

"You weren't taking notes?"

"No."

"You know, why bother? Without a computer, all we have is a pencil and a pad. What could we possibly do with that?" Farkle freezes at what he sees on the paper. "Maya, I had no idea."

"Yeah, neither did I."  
  
Riley still ignoring what her two friends are saying behind her watch as Lucas throws his arm around Milo's shoulder and laugh at whatever he just said. "Is it because Milo is a boy he and Lucas get along so well?"

Maya sighs and turns to face Riley. "That is probably one of the reasons why. I know Milo ran into him outside of school once so they've also spent some time getting to know each other."

"We have a great text relationship though. Why doesn't he act that comfortable with me? Is he nervous?"

"Yeah, he's probably just as nervous as you when you talk." Maya reassures her. Riley smiles excitedly in response.

* * *

Milo and Lucas struggle to quiet their laughing as the librarian is giving them side eye. "Okay. Okay what do you miss from back home?"

"Definitely the pets I used to have."

"Maya and I used to feed the cats in the alley next to our apartment building, but never really had any pets."

"I had 24 horses." Lucas smirks

"You win. Tell me about them." 

"One day after school, Sofia was foaling." Lucas begins the story. 

"That means she was giving birth, right?"

"Not too bad, city boy.Well there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo and he talked me through it. Anyway, that was all." Lucas finishes a little embarressed at the awed look on Milo's face.

"See, another score for technology! Tell me more."

"Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" 

"Really? I'd liked to have been there for that." 

"The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it." Lucas sits for a moment before softly speaking, "Milo."

"Lucas."

"I've never told this to anybody before." He begins, "I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian. I delivered this beautiful palomino. I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone."

"That's okay, I believe you can do it."

"Really?"

Milo grabs Lucas' hand, "You told me I'm going to be a rock star after seeing me play once. I know you will be a veterinarian just by hearing that story you told me."

Lucas just smiles at Milo for who knows how long before clearing his throat and letting go of his hand. "This time you tell me something." 

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I'm polyamorous."

"What's that mean?"

"Well the definition of polyamorous is the practice of engaging in multiple sexual relationships with the consent of all the people involved. For me personally it just means I want the person I'm with to love me just as much as they love my sister. She will always come first and if they don't accept both of us then they don't get me." Milo shrugs.

"I can't say I understand that, but thank you for telling me. How did you figure this out?"

"Through the internet of course. That's why I stopped myself from speaking up in class today. I got so mad when Mr. Matthews said that our generation destroyed all the love and happiness with cellphones. I was confused about my feelings and luckily found a community of people just like me on the internet. They are understanding and accepting and love me without even knowing what I look like. I never would have found that if I talked to someone face to face." Milo says passionately.

"Why not?"

"Well, I wouldn't have known who to talk to about it and even if I did gaining the courage to actually talk to them about it would be impossible I can be completely be anonymous on the internet." 

"Are you going to use that in our presentation?"

"No." Milo sighs, " I'm not out to the rest of the school yet, just my family and now you. I was thinking we could talk about how people are expressing themselves and connecting through the internet. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Here you go... take your phone. Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone. Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you. Okay, guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up!"

Riley, Lucas, the twins, and Farkle went to the front of the classroom.

"I have always believed technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species." Farkle holds his phone up, "And when Farkle does rule the world, no matter what devices we come up with, we should also never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper and our own imaginations." He then pulls out Maya's drawing, "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be. I keep looking at it. I'm fine."

"Thanks, Farkle."

"Look in my eyes."

"No." Maya said turning away. 

"Friar, Hart. Your turn." 

"While face to face communication is decreasing on the internet people are expressing themselves through different mediums. They are finding themselves, other people like them, and new opportunities in ways they couldn't have before like Milo and his band." Lucas begins.

"Yeah any person can put a video or picture on the internet and have it go viral without needing connections to whatever industry. Especially because that's how they big wigs are looking for talent now."

"Really?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, as technology advances so does the rest of the world. The first show we ever had there were about 15 people in the audience. After we made an online presence for the band our next show was so full we spilled out of the venue. We've got 18k followers, venues calling to book us instead of the other way around, and sponsorship offers."

The class is silent in reflection.

"Gen Z is going to change the world and yes, some of it might not have the best outcome, but we're not going to stop so it's best if you get on board or be left behind."


	4. Sneak Attack

"Sneak attack... December 7th, 1941." Mr. Matthews begins his lesson.

"A date which will live in infamy."

"A date? They're going on a date? In Italy?" Riley asks and Milo looks at her confused and a little concerned with her pouting face.

"No, honey. You're in History."

"I'm history?"

"Okay, put your hand up." Maya lifts Rile's hand up as she seems to out of it to do it herself.

"Yes, Riley? You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?"

"May I be excused?"

"My eyes see my shoes." Mr. Matthews finally notice something is off with Riles and he looks at Milo. He shrugs and they both look to Maya for an explanation. 

Maya sighs and nods her head to Lucas' seat. Missy Bradford is flirting with him and Milo feels a sharp pinch in his heart at the sight.

"Yes, Riley, you may be excused."

"Forever?"

"No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to. " He pushes Riley so she makes it out the door before resuming class. "It was another sunny day in paradise before the sneak attack that changed everything."

Milo tries to focus on what Mr. Matthews is saying, but all he seems to hear is Missy asking Lucas to protect her at the movies.

"Just you and me, Missy?"

"Just you and me, Lucas. Boop." Missy reaches over and taps Lucas on his nose while giggling.

Riley enters the room once again, "Boop? That's the best you got?"

"Please be cool, please be cool, please be cool." Maya and Milo chanted together.

"You don't think that I can do Boop?"

"How bad do you think this is gonna be?" 

"I think we should have some faith in our Riley." Farkle said.

"I can do Boop like you've never seen." 

"Boop!" The class stares in shock. Missy has a cruel smirk on her face, and Riley remains frozen with her finger stuck in Lucas' nose. "Does anybody see this?"

"Everybody sees this."

"Take your finger out!" Maya told her and Milo just covered his face with his hands. 

"Can't. Can't move. Scared. Do you think Lucas knows?" 

"Riley, I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's going to happen." Maya honestly tells her. 

"Farkle?" 

"Boy, Riley. I don't think I could do that even if I tried." He stands up and proceeds to try, "Hey, Maya, Boop. Oh no. Milo help!" Farkle turns to Milo with wide eyes and his finger stuck in Maya's nose.

Milo sits still trying to process the fact that two of his friends are so uncoordinated they stuck their fingers up his other friend's noses. "I'm not going anywhere near you two. Who knows if what you have is contagious. I might take out Lucas' and Maya's eye if I try to help!"

_________________________________

"You want me to bring you lunch?"

"No. Food would only keep me alive." Riley whines. Milo just watches a little amazed that she can fit in someone's locker like that.

"Come on, little plant. Come back into the sun." 

"Lucas said he was uncomfortable around me. I'm sure this just made it worse."

"Oh! I didn't realize he had turned you down already." Milo says and Riley just whimpers again. 

Maya slaps her twin's arm, "Riley, nothing could be worse than what's already happened."

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you? Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything." 

"We're not."

"Hmm, yeah, that's what I thought. So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

"Get lost Bradford." Milo glares

"We loathe you." 

"Well, Lucas doesn't. In fact, I think he's kind of into me. Shocker." Missy turns and walks away leaving the trio.

"Look what you've done! Why did you have to tell Lucas to reject her now?"

"It's better for everyone this way." Milo shrugs

"How? Now bulldozers like Missy get to crush flowers like Riley." 

"It hurts now, yes, but imagine down the line she confesses and Lucas turns her down. Can you imagine how devastated she'll be then?"

"You don't know if he would do that." Maya tries to deny, but Milo can see it on her face. She already knows Lucas and Riley wouldn't have worked out.

Milo kneels so he's face to face with Riley, "Listen baby cakes Lucas doesn't have feelings for you. It's better that he stops your crush now before it turned into full blown love."

"Why?"

"Because while your heart hurts now if you continued on you would have ended up with a broken heart. Now you get to keep a good friend and find someone who likes you back to be your first love."

"Lucas is my first love." Riley pouts.

"No, he's just a crush. You haven't fallen in love with him."

"How do you know? You don't know a woman's heart."

"While I don't know a woman's heart I do know the difference between a crush and love because I've had crushes before." Milo chuckles at Riley's surprised look on face. "What do you actually know about Lucas other than he's cute and nice. Do you know what he wants to be when he grows up, do you know why he hates the color orange, has he told you about his friends in Texas?"

"I can get to know him! Isn't that the point of dating?"

"Yes, but you can't even speak to him. I know you Riles, you've probably imagined him as some fantasy prince who'll save the world with the power of your love. Get to know the real Lucas before you try claiming you love him."

Riley stubbornly covers her ears, "I live here now." Milo just sighs in response.

* * *

"Ready for the coolest sleep over in the world!" Milo asks Lucas. He's just been buzzed up to Lucas' apartment and is too excited to stand still.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag."

Lucas' parents smile at Milo. "It's nice to meet you Milo."

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too."

"Lucas tells me you have a twin sister, is she going to be at the sleepover?" Lucas' mom asks.

"Maya? No she's having a sleepover with our other friend Riley. It'll just be Lucas, my band, and I at Riker's house." 

"Oh a band?" Lucas' father asks.

"Yeah we're called R5! We're a rock band but we have some pop influences." 

Milo and Lucas' father talk about the band, favorite artists, and best type of guitars. Lucas walks in and smiles at how his parents and Milo are getting along. "Come on Star, you'll talk about music all night if I let you."

"Alright. It was lovely to meet you two." Lucas drags Milo out the door. As they walk to Riker's place they joke around. "What I didn't tell you or your parents is that we're actually having a party. It's going to be super chill only about 20 people hanging around the pool then it'll be just us 6 for the sleepover."

"Are we going to be the only middle schoolers there?"

"Yeah, but you're a great guy Cowboy. They'll love you."

"Just like you do?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah."

"Oh so you love me Star?" Lucas smirks and Milo sputters.

"Shut up! I promised to make cookies so we have to hurry." They laugh and continue to enjoy their [night](https://youtu.be/x2g6173wkno).

* * *

Milo comes up to the lunch table in time to hear Farkle say, "I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself."

"Steal who from Lucas?" Maya points to Lucas.

"You would do that for me?"

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots. She's evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?" 

"It hasn't changed in six years." 

"She doesn't stand a chance." Farkle says before walking over to Lucas and Missy's table. "Hello, lady."

"Farkle."

"Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with a man?" Farkle places his leg up on the table. "Enjoy." 

"Wow, look at you. You're next." 

* * *

"How you doing?" Riley smiled as Lucas and Missy walked in the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I'm a bad girl."

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with this one." Maya pointed to Riley. 

Miss scoffs and picks up a place card, "What are these, place cards?"

"Yep, I made them. You sit over there."

"I think this seat has my name on it, actually." Missy moves over to the seat near Lucas, but Milo is sitting in it. "Can you move?"

"Nope this is my spot." Milo smiles and moves his name card so Missy can read it. 

"All right, guys. I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack. The world was at war and alliances were forged in battle and were made stronger because of that." Corey explains after he enters the room.

"What is this place?"

"It's detention, Farkle. It's not for you. I don't even know why Milo is here."

"If my friends are in it, then it's for me."

"Same for me Mr. Matthews." Milo high fives Farkle as he heads to his seat.

"During this war the United States was put to one of its greatest tests when it met a threat to our way of life. But because we were united we prevailed." 

"Hey, Riley, Milo? Missy invited me to see a movie with her." 

"I think they're aware of that, Lucas. No need to make them feel worse." Missy says.

"And I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come along with us?"

"You want us?" Riley asks shocked.

"Uh uh, I'm sorry, Lucas. That wasn't the invitation." 

"Oh! Well then, I'm sorry, Missy, but I can't go." 

"What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned me down in my life." Missy sneers at the group of friends. 

"2nd grade, Mr. Peterson's class. You told me I could be your husband and have your snack packs as long as I stopped hanging out with Maya and Riley. I told you no then and he's telling you no now" Milo waves her goodbye as she stomps away.

"Oh, she's leaving? Okay."

"When peace time came, the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity and happiness. Detention over. You guys coming?"Mr. Matthews asks.

"No, we're good right here."


	5. Father

"Ladies."

"Farkle." Milo, Maya and Riley answer together like they always do.

"Why do you still say ladies even when you know I'm here?"

"Why do you always answer?" Farkle smirks and Milo just laughs. He just can't stay mad at Farkle for long. "School dance. I'm gonna put you three down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. When you are not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. You may sit and wait until you dance with me again."

"Yeah, none of this is happening."

Farkle's excited demeanor fades, "Oh. Well, then may I have one dance with each of you?"

"Sure."

"Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle." Farkle runs off and Lucas soon appears.

"Hey, guys."

"Lucas!" 

"Hand." Maya says and Riley puts it down before trying her greeting again.

"Lucas!" 

"Grown-up voice." This time it's Milo trying to get Riley's voice down to a more acceptable pitch.

"Lucas, hello." Riley greets him in a normal tone and they all smile.

"Sup, Cowboy." 

"Hey, hee haw. You going to tick tock shake your body time? 'Cause, you know, it's not a square-dance, so not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doin'." Maya teases.

"Well, then I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me."

"You're not playing this right!" Maya says. Milo just laughs.

"Well, that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time." 

"I will break you!" 

"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then I certainly can't wait for it... Ma'am." Lucas tips an imaginary hat and winks.

"Ohhhh!" Maya growls.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?" 

"I was thinking we could go as a group." Lucas looks at Milo and Riley as he answers.

"That sounds really fun!" 

"Yeah, so much fun watching a boy in the cowboy hat going like this." Maya starts to dance and pulls Milo into doing it with her. The school bell rings and their two friends go to class while the twins stay and dance for the crowd they gathered. 

* * *

"Friar. Farkle. Hart. You." Mr. Matthews greets each student with a smile until his daughter walks in.

"Dad, I didn't."

"Ferp!" He cuts her off with the zip it motion. "Okay. Well, guys, I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you. And, uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have evolved since the last quiz." He waits for the class to laugh, but no one does. 

"Ha!" 

"Thanks, Farkle." Cory sighs and just passes out the tests.

"Well, you were drowning, sir." 

"Ms. and Mr. Hart. Mr. Friar, nice work."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas says.

"Mr. Farkle." 

"'A' number seven hundred. Huzzah!" Farkle pulls out two noise makers and hands one to Milo. They celebrate for a few seconds before paying attention again. 

"Mr. Friar, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of... how did you put it?" 

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart."

Maya raises her hand and Mr. Matthews calls on her, "Yes, Ms. Hart?" 

"You failed me."

"Why don't we talk about this after class." Cory suggests.

"What's there to talk about? You failed me. You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me." The class watches in silence as Maya makes her way out of the classroom. 

"Oh, come on! Both of you gotta say that? What, you mean I lost you both?" Cory looks between the two girls. "Maya! You do not walk out of here!" Maya looks at him one last time before walking away with Milo one step behind her. He didn't stop to ask if he could go after her and no one saw him packing up his stuff either 

* * *

"You didn't have to leave class with me." Maya whispers to Milo.

"Of course I did Maya, your my twin!"

They continue walking home arm in arm before Maya speaks again, "I know how important school is to you though."

Milo sighs and stops walking. Maya stops with him and turns to face him. "School is not as important as you." Milo smiles at her. "Plus without school I can get a job and help out mom more. I know Scarr's pizza place will hire me or maybe I should try the record store."

"What about me? What will I do?"

"You, my dear sister, can focus more on your art. Just imagine." Milo pulls her under one of his arms and uses the other to point off into the distance where their dreams are. "You'll get discovered and become a famous artist with galleries filled with your art. My band will take off, get signed to a record label and we will both tour the world doing what we love!"

Maya laughs, caught up in Milo's infectious joy, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I really think you should talk to Matthews before we have everything set in stone. We'll skip school tomorrow, take a day for ourselves, but you have to promise me you'll go talk to him. If you're still set on dropping out after that I'll be right behind you ready to take on the world together."

"Promise."

* * *

Milo is once again spending the night with Lucas, this time they are staying at the Friar's apartment. The boys are laying together on the floor in Lucas' room.

"Is Maya alright? You two weren't in school today."

"Yeah, we took a personal day to spend time together and do the things we love. She should be talking to Mr. Matthews right now, so we'll be back to school tomorrow." Milo says.

"Do you mind telling me what was wrong?"

Milo grimaces and opens his mouth a couple of times before sighing.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright to tell you." Milo continues to struggle with what he's about to say when Lucas puts his hand on Milo's cheek.

"I'ts alright. I'm here for you and for your sister."

"We found out that our dad has a new family. A wife and kids." Milo whispers, "They're the same age Maya and I were when he left us. Five years old and he just walks out of our life without so much of a reason why."

Lucas just strokes Milo's cheek. He knows Milo doesn't need him to say sorry.

"Maya sees Mr. Matthews as another father and is scared he'll give up on us too. When he gave her that failing grade it was like he was telling her she wasn't worth the effort in her eyes." Milo seems to sense the somber atmosphere and tries to clear it away, "Oh, sorry for making it so gloomy." He laughs. "I know Mr. Matthews is setting her straight and everything is going to be alright."

"You're worth it too."

"What do you mean?" Milo continues his fake laughing.

"You're allowed to be upset Milo. He was your dad too. You can cry or throw things just don't pretend you're fine." He maintains eye contact with Milo the entire time he's talking so Milo can see the sincerity in his eyes.

Milo starts to tear up, but still plays it off like he's fine. "I'm okay, I've grown up just fine without him. I'm in a awesome band, I've got great friends, I've taken care of Maya and my mom, I've kept my grades up." Milo starts crying really hard at this point, "How come he doesn't want me?"

Lucas yanks him closer and hugs him tight. Milo just cries his eyes out comforted by Lucas until they both fall asleep. At one point Lucas' mom enters the room in order to ask if they need anything. When she sees them she drapes a blanket over them and turns off the lights. Leaving them to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

**(I know they had a DJ in the episode, but I want a live band)**

There's a lull in the music as the band takes a quick water break. The group stand together talking and having a great time.

"The hat's just for me, isn't it? You actually put thought into our little game, don't you?" 

"I actually do." Lucas takes a rose from his hat and presents it to Maya with a smirk.

Milo is so excited he can't stand still, he's bouncing in place and humming the songs that have been played that night.

"You ok Milo?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah I just love this! The music, the colors, the dancing, it makes me want to go up there and join them!"

"Why don't you?" Maya asks.

Milo's eyes widen like it's the best idea he has ever heard and gives Maya a peck on the cheek before running off to the stage.

[ **(Maia Mitchell is Maya)(Dance battle doesn't happen)** ](https://youtu.be/WU2QMdYnUfY)

The crowd loved the song. Like Lucas said, they were all drawn in by his energy on stage and when Maya was pulled up there with him everyone lost their minds.

Milo is has been swallowed by his new fans all wanting to talk to him about his band and the other songs he's written. Lucas stands back next to Maya as they watch Milo answer all the questions shouted at him.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can, but it's no my thing. I just help him out like he helps with my art."

"Yeah he's said that before, but how do you help?" Lucas asks curiously.

"His band has a female vocalist that takes lead or duets with him so sometimes he needs a female voice to see it correctly."

"Well, guys, it's time for the night to wind down. We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go, I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance." The crowd of students cheer. "A father-daughter dance." Cory walks into the crowd and asks Maya, "May I please have this dance?"

Riley steps up and takes Corey's hand, "Looks like maybe we have a new tradition."

"That's okay. Traditions are supposed to evolve... Just like daughters. Sometimes daughters just need... What was that again, Mr. Friar?" 

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas says. Milo nudges him but they both keep smiling at the girls.

"There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me, Dad."

"Thank you, Riley."

"There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me, too." Maya confesses.

"Hey, he's my father."

"Whatever you say."


	6. Truth

The play's audience is lined up in the hallway applauding as the actors that walk through them. First is Riley, Maya, Lucas, and finally Farkle. The hallway is silent until Riley starts to clap and the rest follow along.

"Thank you. Thank you, Farkle nation!"

"Farkle, come here." Maya says with a smirk. She is standing next to the lockers with Riley and Milo.

"Maya, don't. He thinks he was good."

"He wasn't." Milo tells her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go tell him."

Riley grabs Maya's arm to stop her, "You can't tell him the truth. You'll crush him."

"Oh, we can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm nice."

"You're saying we're not nice?" Milo asks pretending to be offended.

"No, you're nice Milo I'm just afraid to say that to Maya."

The twins follow behind Riley over to where Farkle was sitting.

"Farkle. You were so... what are the best words?"

"He killed the play. Those are the words. Those are the only words. You killed the play. Tell him."

"What? What does she mean?" Farkle stops smiling and looks to Riley concerned.

"She means you killed it, Farkle. Killed it! Showbiz talk."

"Okay no, I can't let you do this Riley. Farkle when Maya said you killed it she meant you ruined the play. You are not a good actor." Milo told him.

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm telling you the truth because I'm your friend. Farkle you're the science guy. You love science and I don't want to see you waste your life chasing this unattainable dream."

"Isn't that what you're doing? With your Rockstar dream?" Milo takes a step back. The two girls watch in shock as Farkle makes no move to take his words back. "I choose to believe Riley."

Milo says nothing and walks off leaving the three behind.

* * *

"If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past, we spend some time finding out what truth is. All through history, people have suffered consequences for telling the truth. They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth." Corey walks around the front of the classroom teaching the days lesson.

Milo is not paying attention to what is going on around him. He's scribbling notes on several pieces of paper he has on his desk and running his hand through his hair every few seconds. 

"So sometimes it's better not to?"

"But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, there are, Mr. Friar. But in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out."

The bell rings and the class starts to pack up. Corey motions for Lucas to follow him away from the classroom.

"Whats up with Milo? He wasn't looking too good."

"I don't know sir. Every time I ask he says he's fine just busy." Lucas sighs clearly worried for his friend.

"And you believe him?"

"No, I'm going to find out what's wrong."

He finds Maya sitting in front of her gym class talking to a few of her friends. "Hey Huckleberry." She greets him. 

The girls around her giggle and wave at him flirtatiously, but he ignores them."Have you seen Milo lately?"

"No, he left for school before me. I've been focused on avoiding Riley if you haven't noticed."

"He's not looking so good Maya. I'm worried about him."

Maya stops smiling as she sees how serious he is. She waves off the flirty girls and ignores their whining about having to leave Lucas. "What do you mean?"

"He was really frustrated in class today, his fingers are covered in band aids and he has bags under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping."

"What is going on in that idiots head?" She whispers.

"Let's go find out." He pulls her up. "So, music room?"

"Music room."

They find Milo in the music room surrounded by slightly crumbled papers looking seconds away from screaming out loud.

"Milo?"

"What! What could you possibly need right now?" Milo snaps at Maya.

"We're worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm just busy so if you two could leave that would be great."

"Is there something we can do to help? You don't have to do this alone." Lucas steps forward pleading to Milo.

"No it's fine, I just need to make sure everything goes perfect. I can't have our concert fail."

"Concert? Is this about what he said to you yesterday?"

Lucas growls and clenches his fists, "Who?"

"Calm down Lucas." Milo sighs and the tension melts from his shoulders, "It was just Farkle and he was just telling me the truth. There are so many other teenagers out there who dream of becoming rock stars and never make it. It's a one in a million chance for me."

Maya and Lucas move to sit near Milo. "So what, there are a bunch of wannabes out there. You're Milo Hart! You're so good you were picked to be in a band with high schoolers! You remember how many others auditioned and they chose you."

"Yeah Star, you're a great musician and you're a hard worker. Most people would give up when someone tells them their dream is impossible, but here you are giving it your all. You're leagues ahead of those wannabes!"

"You're not allowed to say wannabes anymore Cowboy." Milo laughs and the other two teens sigh in relief.

"Alright I won't say it again if... you give me a hug."

"If you wanted to hug me all you had to do was say so Cowboy. No need to make excuses." Milo teases.

Lucas just laughs and pulls him in for a hug.

"That's great, we done with the emotions and feelings?"

"Nope, you have to join the hug too." 

"What?" Maya yelps as she was pulled into the group hug. She struggles for a little while before sighing and hugging the two boys back.

* * *

R5 isn't the only band performing this night, so even though the concert hall is packed, not everyone there is solely there for them. The Matthews' family, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle are near the front and center where several of the middle school and high school students have gathered.

"Hey Texas!"

"What's up guys?" Lucas fist bumps and hugs several high schoolers he met while hanging out with Milo.

"You here to cheer on our boy?"

"Of course man. You finally ask out Samantha?"

The older teen blushed, "No shut up!" he punched Lucas' arm.

Lucas just laughs along with the group.

"We're going to head over to the door so Ben and Rachel can find us, but we need to hang out again. Hit us up Texas."

Lucas just waves them off with a smile. When he turns around the group look at him in amazement.

"You're so cool!" one of the middle school students shout.

"Uh, there just some friends Milo introduced to me."

"Up next is the band with the rapidly growing fan base, R5!" The announcer shouted and the crowd roared. Lucas was just glad he wasn't being stared at by his classmates anymore.

[ **(ignore the parts where they talk about the tour and being in London)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77nDm7OWkME)

* * *

After the concert the group went back to the Matthews' apartment and were hanging out before their parents picked them up. Farkle pulls Milo to the bay window, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You were right, I'm not cut out to be an actor and I shouldn't have told you your dream was unattainable. You were amazing tonight Milo and I really think you'll make your dream come true."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so mean when I told you. As your fiend I should have supported you if you really wanted to be an actor." Milo says.

"While I liked the confidence I felt when Riley told me I was good, it's not worth my friend's feelings."

They hug it out and the friends who were pretending not to be eavesdropping smiled as well.


	7. Mother

**(I skipped the Popular episode because I wanted to)**

"Why draw fruit? Let's draw a real work of art. That's right. Check out 48 lbs of nasty." Farkle exclaimed before pulling off his robe to reveal his thin body.

"No!"

"Well! Looky here. The male... physique." The art teacher said with a chuckle.

"Why thank you, art lady." 

"Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Or Milo?" 

"Because nobody looks like them. Get used to this. Get used to this right now." The two boys who are sitting next to each other smirk as the teacher walks away closer to Farkle. "When drawing a Farkle, start with the eyes." 

"I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show." 

"Only Farkle could think to do this." Milo whispers to Lucas. He grabs another colored pencil to use in his drawings.

"You're using color? Why am I not surprised you're not following the assignment?"

"Look at you Cowboy, you're catching on."

Lucas looks amused as he says, "Yeah, you and your sister like not following the rules."

Milo is about to answer when they hear Maya say Lucas' name. When they look up Riley and Maya are staring at them so they just smile back.

"All right, I know these are works in progress, but let's see where we are." The teacher announces to the class.

"Want to go over and see how they're doing?"

"Yeah, I'm curious to see what Maya's done."

The boys stand from their seats and move closer to the girls. Lucas stands in front of their desk while Milo is slightly behind Maya, looking over her shoulder.

"Fine, make fun of me. I am a serious artist who belongs in Paris. Bonjour, Lucas."

_"Bonjour Riley. Peut-être qu'un jour tous nos amis iront à Paris ensemble." (Hello Riley. Maybe someday all of our friends will go to Paris together.)_

"Bonjour, Lucas." Riley says again because she has no idea what Lucas said to her. 

"Oh my gosh." 

"See? I am an artist. I am finally something." 

"Maya.Milo." 

"What a life I'm having." Riley is annoyed as the teacher focuses on the twins' art.

"My goodness. These are brilliant!"

"Farkle is in a bird's nest and Milo's doesn't even have people in it!"

The teacher explains to the class as she shows the twins' drawings,"They're works of surrealism, Riley. It's how the artist's mind views the subject." 

"I'm a bird to you?"

"No, you just... Need to be protected." 

"You love me." Farkle exclaims. 

"Leave me alone." 

"What about you Milo? How is that me?"

Milo shuffles nervously before trying to explain, "Well, you know how I hear sounds with color?" Farkle nods and Milo continues, "All these colors sound like you. I mean it's not perfect but when I look at it I hear your laugh, and your rambles about science, and it makes me smile."

"Maya, Milo, there's a school exhibit coming up. I want one of your pieces each in it."

"What about my piece?" Riley asks earnestly.

"That's a cute top." 

"No thanks, Miss Kossal. I don't draw for other people to look at, but thank you."

"It's not that big of a deal for me, but sure I'm fine with it." Milo shrugs.

"Great Milo though I'd appreciate you thinking about it, okay Maya?" 

* * *

Maya and Milo are at home in the living room. Maya is drawing in her journal, Milo is tossing a ball in the air, and they're both enjoying the shared space together.

"I'm going to bring up the art exhibit now."

"Must we?" Maya sighs

"Yes, because you should do it. I think you'll regret it if you don't."

"No."

"Why not?"

Maya closes her journal and looks at Milo, "Why did you? You don't even care about art unless it's mine or your music."

"I didn't see a reason to refuse. It's not hurting anyone to have my work displayed."

The room is silent for a moment as Maya starts drawing again. Milo knows she's just working up the courage to say what's on her mind so he doesn't keep pushing her to talk. 

"What if no one else likes it?"

"There will always be people who don't like it."

Maya glares. "Well that makes me feel so much better. I'm totally going to do it now." She interrupts him with a sarcastic comment.

"But... You can't let those people stop you from showing your art." Milo walks over to Maya. "You love it right? Like as much as I love music?"

"Yes."

Milo grabs her hands, "Then do it!"

Maya opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by their mother arriving home. Katy drops all her stuff at the door before sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Hey, how was you're day you guys?"

"It was fine mom." Milo squeezes Maya's hands before going to pick up Katy's stuff.

"Yeah it was fine. I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright, good night baby." Katy says but Maya keeps walking away saying noting in return.

Milo pulls the plate of food out of the oven for his mother and places it in front of her. "Here, dinner."

"You didn't have to Milo, but thank you."

"I want to help out mom. You do a lot for us and heating up some left overs for you is a simple thing."

"Love you." Katy whispers and kisses his hand.

"I'm going to head to bed now, don't stay up too late mom. Oh, and before I forget to remind you career day is tomorrow."

"I'll try to make it, but one of the other waitresses wasn't feeling well tonight and might not come in tomorrow. I won't turn down the money from an extra shift." Katy rolls her stiff shoulders and Milo notices the small wince she tries to hide.

"It's okay if you don't come tomorrow. I know you're doing your best for us and that it's a lot for one person. The boys at the record store are always saying that I could work there. They know I'm a student so my work hours would only be on the weekends or after school. An extra paycheck coming in would mean you don't always have to work so hard."

"No, no, don't do that honey. Hang out with your friends, practice with your band know you're busy with your band and your friends. It's a parent's job to handle these type of things you just enjoy being a kid."

Milo knows his mother won't budge so he sighs, kisses her on the head, and says thank you one more time before going to bed.

* * *

"The Korean war."

"Genghis Khan." Farkle immediately responds to Mr. Matthews'.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen."

Someone knocks on the door before walking in. "Hello, Cory Matthews. I am so sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no."

Milo pinches Maya for saying that.

"Nothing to forgive, Katy. Class, this is Milo and Maya's mother, Katy Hart."

"Mom, what are you doing? It was yesterday." 

"Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair." Katy tells the class. 

"Career day." 

"Yesterday I was trapped... In my vehicle... In the rushing flood waters of the mighty Colorado river! To make matters worse, I just found out I was about to have a baby any second. So I crawled myself through the sunroof and I said, 'let's do this thing.' Then I commenced to deliver my own baby until finally I heard that wonderful, magical sound." She makes the popping noise before continuing her acting. "Mama? Are you my mama?" 

"Guys?" 

"Soap opera. She was auditioning for a soap opera." Maya says disappointed. 

"Can you believe I didn't get it?"

The class answers together, "Yes!"

"Yes. I am an actress. Are there any questions I can answer for anyone? Ah, yes, the Farkle." 

"Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?"

Katy dodges the question, embarressed. "Anyone else? Yes, the pretty, young man right there."

"Yeah, thanks. Um, why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" 

"My Dad says actors are just a bunch of people who never grew up." A girl with glasses speaks up. (Chuckles) 

"What does your Dad do?"

"He's a director."

"Is he? Well, I'm sure your father never gave me a job either, which is the real reason I wear this outfit every day. Well, I'll just be going now."

Milo stands up and glares at everyone in the class for being so rude to his mother. He runs out of the room to find her pacing outside of the door. " Why did you do all that? I know you didn't have an audition yesterday."

"I thought it would be less embarrassing for you two if I didn't say I missed it because I picked up another shift at the diner. I thought being an actress and talking about an audition would be cool." Katy chuckles sadly.

"It is cool mom. You going out there chasing your dreams inspires me to keep chasing mine. You're the coolest mom in the world no matter what anyone else says." He pulls her into a tight hug.

Maya and Riley step out of the classroom. 

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Maya." Katy smiles at her stepping out of Milo's arms. 

"Could I ask you a favor?" 

"Of course, anything."

"I think it works best for us when you go on your imaginary auditions and chase our imaginary father. I appreciate your coming, I do. And I'm not humiliated. I'm not. I'm... I'm okay. You okay?" Katy nods. "Good."

Maya walks off and Milo chases after her leaving Katy and Riley to talk. 

* * *

"Look at that lady, why can you only see half of her?" Lucas covers Farkle's mouth knowing the subject was a sore spot for Maya.

Riley stomps off and Milo just sighs knowing she wouldn't be able to understand how different their lives are no matter how much they explained it to her. He turns to Maya, "Come on I have to talk to you."

They step out to an empty part of the hallway and sit down next to each other. "I want you to apologize to mom for what you said the other day."

"Why? I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"I want you to apologize because she tries her best for us and while you might have not been embarrassed in class, she was and instead of standing up for her you came out and told her to not bother showing up anymore." Milo explains.

"She shouldn't have come. She makes promises she doesn't keep and never shows up when she's supposed to. Is it so bad that I don't want to deal with the disappointment anymore?"

"No it's not bad to not want to face disappointment, but you have to understand what she's dealing with. She is a single mother, in New York, trying to support all three of us while still aiming for her dream. It's not easy, and she knew that when she decided to have us, she knew that when dad left. She loves us so much even though she is misses things like this and career day, but I know if we truly need her there would be nothing stopping her from getting to our sides." Milo tells her with tears in his eyes.

"I'll apologize." Maya mutters and Milo pulls her into a tight hug. She can feel the tears on her shoulder.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucas asks softly from a few feet away from them. He didn't want to interrupt what looked like a touching moment, but he heard Milo's crying and had to check on them.

"Yeah we're fine Huckleberry."

"Yeah, let's go back in. I have to show everyone my painting." The twins stand and clear the tears from their faces.

Milo puts a smile on his face and pulls the two back into the room. They meet up with Farkle and the Matthews standing in front of his painting.

"Milo, this is amazing. What inspired this?"

Milo just looks at all of them surrounding him, "Family." He whispers.


	8. 1961

"The '60s, man. Influential musicians like Bob Dylan and Joan Baez... Playing guitars and singing like prophets. The times, they were a-changin'." Mr. Matthews talked to the class about the decade. Though the class didn't share in his enthusiasm.

"The class, they are a-sleepin'." 

"It's not your fault, Dad. It's just the stuff you're saying." Riley says.

"I'm talking about the '60s, man." 

"Yeah, I don't get how you guys can't like this stuff! The music of the 60's led a cultural revolution that helped change, maybe even save, the world. In New York, Dylan penned songs about racial suffering and the threat of nuclear apocalypse that immediately acquired the status of anthems. Some of the most enduring music of the period was being made by the monumental black-run Detroit label, Motown — which by 1965 alone had scored over two dozen Top Ten hits by The Supremes, The Temptations, Stevie Wonder, and Mary Wells."

Mr. Matthews leans against his desk as Milo keeps talking.

"That's just in America, across the ocean England was experiencing it's own changes. The Beatles transformed British pop culture, redefined not just its intensities and possibilities but turned it into a matter of nationalistic momentum." Milo was so passionate about the decade's music scene he didn't even notice the loving smiles Maya and Lucas gave him.

"Milo I know you could go on, but I've got to keep teaching."

"Nobody but Milo cares about when you were our age."

"Riley, it was over 50 years ago. How old do you guys think I am?"

Lucas answers, "There's no right answer to this, sir."

"You should teach us future class." 

"Listen, Dad, you're doing a wonderful job up there and we're very happy that you're all jazzed up..."

"But history has nothing to do with us." Maya finishes for her. 

"I'm gonna snap this chalk now." 

"Uh-oh." Milo gasps.

"Snap. What did you guys do yesterday?" 

"I think I had grapes."

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Grapes day." Riley smiles as she really loves grapes.

"It's history. Every decision you make every day, every time you decide to turn left instead of right, you make history and you affect someone else's. And if you refuse to learn that, I guarantee you, you guys will not become the best person you can be. Because history is all about missed opportunities. 'History has nothing to do with us,' wasn't it, Ms. Hart?" 

"Can't remember, it was like five minutes ago." 

"Fine. I am not gonna teach you guys about the '60s."

The class all cheer though Milo does have a pout.

"You are. History is alive even if you weren't. But now you're gonna be. You will visit the 1960's and give a report." 

"Time travel." Farkle says excitedly. 

"How do we do that, Dad? We weren't there."

"You were." 

"How?" Maya asks confused.

"You all have grandparents or great-grandparents. Choose one who was around during that time. Learn all you can about them and report back. Then we'll see if history has nothing to do with us. Living history... Now I'm all jazzed up."

* * *

**Greenwich Village, New York 1961**

****

Jazz music plays in the cafe and a young woman walks in. She looks around before strolling up to a man behind the drink counter.

"You're a new face."

"So are you, but everything's new to me... the people, the places, the whole happening scene, man." The woman snaps her fingers as she talks. 

"First time you ever said that, isn't it?" 

"I practiced the whole way here."

"Let me get a vibe." He looks her up and down then up close before declaring, "I dig you immedia-tois." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I don't know. I made it up." 

The woman tries to talk cool once again, "Well, here's what I want you to make up for me: A hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, because I'm dangerous." 

"You got a name, dangerous?"

"Rosie. Rosie McGee. What's yours?"

"Ginsburg. Nice to meet you, Rosie." He takes a picture of her. 

"What's the picture for?" 

"For the moment we first met. I'll get your hot chocolate, McGee."

Rosie stops him before he walks off, "I know this is weird, but have we met before?"

"Haven't we all?"

Rosie smiles and waits for him to return with her drink. She continues to observe the people in the cafe writing down the interesting, the mundane, and her feelings about both.

Ginsburg drops off her hot chocolate and goes back before checking on the other customers. Then he hops onto the stage.

"Welcome, to Cafe Hey, pronounced, hehhh."

The crowd answers back, "Hehhh."

"You're getting better at that. Tonight's gonna be legendary, man. Let's just see what flows." He snaps and the room goes dark. A single spot light on him and the bass begins to play. "Black. White. Green. Tan. No one listen to the man. Freedom is the only plan. Free to be who you am. Can't you see? That you... are... me. Karma."

The crowd snaps and Ginsburg heads to Rosie. "Whatcha writing?" 

"Oh! Just... observations. You know, thoughts about the people I meet." 

"These are deep, man. You're one deep chick." 

"Chick? Down here I'm a chick." She sighs as she attempts a 'cool pose'

"Why'd you come here tonight, Rosie?"

"I came to make some new friends." 

Ginsburg motions Rosie over. "You see, there's two tables over there: The one the left, Bob and Joan; table on the right, blonde twins that haven't let go of each others hands since they stepped in here. They're new around here, too. Go left or right. What to do? Karma."

The blonde woman must have felt Rosie's gaze as she turned and made eye contact. They share a moment and a smile as they stare at each other before it's broken as the blonde turns to whisper in her brother's ear.

Rosie musters up her courage to sit with the two. "You two are really interesting looking. Are you as interesting as you look?"

"Sure, are you as weird as you talk?" The woman answers back and her brother pinches her side for the rude comment.

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, man. I am the weirdest cat there is."

The blonde man talks for the first time, "Really?"

"You seem like a nice, normal girl to me." His sister finishes for him.

"You two figured me out in five seconds and you've hurt me."

"How can I make that up to you?" 

"Could we be friends? I would be a very good friend to you guys."

The twins don't hesitate before agreeing together. "Yeah, we could use a weird friend." 

* * *

**Greenwich Village, New York Today**

****

The twins and their friends are at Svorski's Bakery. Maya is flipping through an art book and Milo is working on a new song.

"All right, status report. I got a guitar that belonged to my great-grandmother Rosie, and her very weird journal." Riley lifts up the battered journal.

"My Dad is sending something about my great-grandfather. We don't talk about him much. His name was Merlin." 

"Merlin? Was he a wizard? Hah!" Farkle laughs. 

"Okay, Farkle Minkus. What was your great-grandfather's name?" 

"Ginsburg." 

"You make no sense to me whatsoever." Lucas tells him.

Milo just pats him on the shoulder. "You don't understand Farkle. You experience him."

"Whatcha looking at?" 

"Art book. Ms. Kossal gave it to me. It's got all the best artists and their best paintings. It's amazing... And depressing." 

"She's trying to motivate you." Farkle tells her.

"Ain't working. Look at these. I could never do anything near this. These people all have something to say."

Lucas tries to reassure her, "Well, you only know that because they went ahead and said it."

"You know, someday you're gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie." Maya snarks at him. Milo squeezes his hand as a thanks for trying.

"Let me take a picture of everybody." 

"What for?" The phone camera clicks.

"I don't know. It's us. We may be important to somebody someday." 

____________________________________________

**1961**

"You're making me feel bad." Rosie says. Her arms are stretched out as she tries to get her journal back. 

"There's some pretty heavy stuff in here. 'The twins with the golden hair.' Who's that about, I wonder."

The man grabs the notebook from his sister's hands and gives it back to Rosie.

"Thank you, it's just it's my first time here and I would like to remember everything. Maybe I'll write about it later."

"I can understand that." He lifts his sketch book. 

"It's our first time here, too. We're on our way to California but the bus broke down, bad luck. I don't understand why these things happen."

"Because if you're bus doesn't break down, then we don't become friends. If I go sit at that table instead of this table, then I'm not friends with..."

"May and Miles Clutterbucket." May introduces them. 

"Yow. What's in California for you? I'm going to say Clutterbuckets' now, but just so you know, when I say it I am not making fun of you."

"Well, there's a place where people are making art and playing music."

"Sounds cool. Where is it?" 

Miles answers Rosie, "It's a place called Topanga Canyon. I'm sure we'll love it." 

"Topanga... What a beautiful name for something that you want to love. I'm gonna remember that." 

"May, take the stage, May. You're up." Ginsburg announces and May stands. 

May asks, " What's your name, new friend?"

"Rosie McGee." 

"Wish me luck, Rosie McGee."

"Wow, you're going to sing?" 

"I'm going to try." 

Miles kisses his sister's cheek and watches her walk up on the stage, proud. 

"Yay, go get 'em! And remember, you're beautiful, man."

_Car drove off_

_airplane flew_

_I stayed here_

_missing you_

_I grow old_

_never see_

_that you were there_

_missing me_

_are we now?_

_What were we then?_

_Will we look back_

_and wonder when?_

_What could have been_

_what isn't yet_

_will you remember_

_or forget?_

"Wow! I'll remember, because that was great. Let's hear it for May Clutterbucket." Rosie hears a scoff from someone in the crowd and glares at him. "What are you laughing at, Bob Dylan?" 

"Merlin. Merlin Scoggins. Take the stage, cowboy."

A figure emerges and the whole cafe seems captivated. He's tall, muscular, and wearing all black. A mysterious dark stranger.

"Who the heck is that?"

"So that's him. I've heard about him." May says in awe. Miles flips to a new page in his book and immediately starts to draw him.

"Hello. I'm Merlin Scoggins."

* * *

"Hello. I'm Lucas Friar. My great-grandpa used to do that. He was a man named Merlin Scoggins. And this record was a big hit." 

"That's amazing, Lucas. Why didn't you ever tell us any of that?" Mr. Matthews asked. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell Maya I have a country-singing great-grandpa and that I actually do come from cowboys. Yeah, because I need more nicknames to go with Hopalong, Sundance and Ranger Rick."

"I think it's so cool Cowboy!" Milo gives Lucas a side hug.

"Yeah, I'm done with that. I am so impressed with your rich, Texas heritage that I am officially throwing out all of those old nicknames forever." 

"Wow, thank you, two."

"No problem, Bucky McBoing Boing." Lucas just sighs resigned to the nicknames. 

"From what I can piece together, my great-grandmother Rosie McGee was a weird, little, wide-eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?" 

"Nobody." 

"Our great-grandmother had a twin brother who was an amazing artist. Which I find hilarious because she was the singer out of the two of them! It's like me and Maya just switched around, anyway I found his sketch book which was filled with drawings that were little snapshots of his life. In the last few pages he had written a song and I modernized it. I want to play if for you guys if that's alright."

Mr. Matthews nods. "Go ahead."

Milo shifts his guitar from off his back and starts to [play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFRMOG82SF0)

* * *

**1961**

"This seat taken?" Merlin asks as he steps off the stage. Rosie and the twins look up at him surprised.

"By you. See what I did?"

Merlin sits next to the twins and across from Rosie pretending he didn't hear her whisper to May.

"Yeah, you're not a normal girl at all."

"I liked your song, ma'am and that drawing of me." Merlin winks at the two.

"I liked yours." May says camly, but you could see the blushes on the twin's faces. 

"And what do you do?"

"Ah, who knows?" 

"She's an observer of humanity." Miles smiles at Rosie. It's only been a day and yet he already sees her as another little sister.

"Well, we need those." 

"The observer, the singer, the artist, and the mystery man. That's gotta be worth something to somebody someday." Ginsburg takes a picture of the group. 

"Well, thank you all for your kind words and I'll be on my way." 

"Oh, do you have to go?" Rosie flutters her lashes.

"I try not to stay any place too long... Especially when people do that." 

"Stay here with this one too long and she might change us for the better." May looks up at the standing Merlin. 

"Aww.." 

He chuckles, "Yeah, anyway... You keep writing down those observations. You keep drawing, and you, you keep playing." He says to each of them. 

"What, my new song, 'why bother trying, I'll never be as good as you guys'?" 

"That's a very discouraging title."

"I think you're going to be amazing May. You'll be selling out stadiums, I'll have my art in all the galleries, and we'll travel the world together."

"You all have something to say. Even you Miles." 

"Well, now, you only know that, because I went ahead and said it." Merlin's hand brushes against the twins as he leaves and Miles stands up to chase after him.

"Here." May hands over the guitar to Rosie.

"Why are you giving me this? You were great." 

"No, they're going to change the world. I'm not gonna change a thing." 

"Where are you going? Miles hasn't come back."

"Don't you worry, weirdo. We'll be right back." May smiles as she watches Rosie write in her journal. She grabs her jacket and leaves with no intention of seeing her again." 

* * *

"My great-grandmother never saw her friend again. The world has never heard of May Clutterbucket."

"My great-grandfather was eventually left behind by the people he cared about most and while he was successful he was never happy. He never married or had a family and when he died his stuff when to his sister." Milo frowned as he told the class.

"My great-grandfather had one huge hit. People thought he was gonna change the world, but he didn't. After an appearance in a small cafe in New York City, he made some bad choices. He went to jail for a little while. He went left instead of right."

"And why do you think that was, Mr. Friar?"

"Don't know. Maybe he needed some better friends." Lucas shrugs and returns to his seat. 

"Rosie liked observing things. I'm going to read something from her journal. It's called the girl with the long, blonde hair. 'She said they would be gone for a moment, I am still waiting. We could have been friends, maybe in some other life. The girl with the long, blonde hair'."

"It sounds like Rosie was a pretty good writer."

"There's a little bit more. 'If you quiet your voice, if you stop, because you think other people are better, then you are not who I know you are, the girl with the long, blonde hair."

Maya swallows so her voice comes out clear, "You wrote that."

"I continued it like Milo continued his great-grandfather's song. I am a continuation. That's what history's about, right, Dad?" 

"Oh, now I get it." 

"Rosie had a daughter, and her daughter had my mom. Rosie gave me my mom and she gave my Dad his wife." Riley picks up the guitar and gives it to Maya, "This has been in our family for over 50 years. But I feel like it belongs with you. So I hope that whenever you see it, it will remind you that even though Rosie's friend gave up, you never should." 

Maya smirks as she looks over her shoulder at Lucas.

"Oh, no."

_Hello. I'm Bucky McBoing Boing_

_I got a great-grandson_

_who's a ranger Rick_

_and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too_

"Everybody!" The class starts to sing along

_I got a great-grandson_

_who's a ranger Rick_

_and a Hopalong and a Sundance, too_

* * *

The school bell rings and Farkle runs into Mr. Matthews class. He immediately switches the name plate.

"Yeah, okay." Mr. Matthews goes to Farkle's seat to see what information Farkle wants to share.

"We are all part of a puzzle called history. We are each a tiny piece of that puzzle that comes together and makes a picture. Well, you're not gonna believe the picture I just found. My great-grandfather Ginsburg worked at a Greenwich village cafe. Riley, Lucas, what year did your great-grandparents visit New York?" 

"1961. Whoa." They say together. 

"I knew it. What month?" 

"December." 

"Say it again." Farkle smirks and they comply.

"Whoa."

"And what was the name of the club?" 

"Cafe..."

"Hey." Lucas and Riley stare at each other is shock.

"That's where my great-grandfather worked. Milo, what were your great-grandmother and grandfather's names."

Milo is going to answer, but Maya interrupts, "No."

"Tell me their names. Say it or Milo and I will." 

Maya stares at Farkle's serious face before she caves. She growls a bit before mumbling, "May and Miles Clutterbucket."

"What?"

"We come from a long line of Clutterbuckets." 

Lucas looks up to the ceiling smiling at the irony. All this time Maya and Milo have been calling him embarrassing names when they themselves had one. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" 

"All of our relatives met each other on the same night."

"Your great-grandmother was my great-grandmother's friend."

"No. They never became friends. She walked out. She left her and apparently she left her own twin too." Maya tells Riley 

"And you didn't tell me?" 

"Tell you what? That I come from people who give up? That I am a Clutterbucket?" 

"Change history." Mr. Mathews interjects. 

"Excuse me?" 

"They would have been better off staying together, being friends. That was a missed opportunity. Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past."

"I don't want to be a Clutterbucket." Maya says and Milo immediately hugs her. 

"You're not. You're all Hart."

"Yeah, like I'd let you leave anywhere without me." Milo smiles. 

"On December 14th, 1961, five pieces of a puzzle came together. Great-grandfather Ginsburg was hard to research, because he was never in any of the pictures, because he took them. Ladies and gentlemen, I have achieved time travel. Thank you. I am Farkle!"

* * *

Milo sits in between Maya and Lucas on a park bench. He's holding the sketch book open flipping through the pages.

"I get you wanted to show us something, but I don't get why Ranger Rick is here."

"I invited him because it effects him too. Here."

He stops on the page that has the drawing of Merlin. It's him mid performance, cowboy hat tilted so only one eye is seen, guitar held tenderly, and microphone slightly touching his lips.

"I told you guys in class that this book was like looking into his life, so I want to show you comes after they all met in the cafe."

"Well don't leave us hanging!"

Milo turns the pages and they see what Miles life had been. He and May continue to travel across the states building sandcastles on Florida beaches, eating at Nevada diners, camping out under the stars in South Dakota, but never making it to Topanga. 

The next drawing is of a familiar man dressed in all black. This time he's leaning against a bar with a flirty smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes the drawing managed to capture.

"Is that my great-grandfather?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, don't you see the note."

_'Nice to see you again'_

_-Merlin_

The drawings and notes continue, this time Merlin has joined the twins as they travel the country. All three leaving messages for each other the tone becoming more flirty as time goes on. Miles and May flirting with Merlin and he flirts back with them both.

_'You're new song is going to be amazing'_

_-Apollo_

_P.S. I'm loving these nicknames_

_'You make me smile like no one else'_

_-Muse_

_P.S. Yes it's different coming from a guy that isn't you brother_

_'Dinner on me tonight'_

\- Adonis

_P.S. I heard you two calling me that and I must say I like it_

The next page turns and reveals a chunk of pages had been torn out. No hints of what was once on those pages could be seen.

"What happened?" Maya gasps holding onto Milo's arm.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it drove them all apart leaving Miles alone. He didn't want to remember it so he tore it out completely." He turns the pages again and only the art remains. 

No more little messages or simple sketches of May. The quality of art improves little award ribbons slipped in between pages, but there is no more heart. Before you could see the soul of every drawing, but once he was alone his art was static. The last page held the song Milo played in class titled On my own.

"He was so sad, but he was determined to keep going on alone. He didn't reconnect with Merlin or his sister, he didn't start his own family. He died alone and had all of his stuff sent to May."

"Promise me we won't be like that." Maya whispers.

"I promise. I'll always put you first Maya, but I'm selfish. I want you in my life even if you don't want me in yours. You could hate me, and I'll still be there for you."

"Me too." Lucas says as gets up. He stands in front of them looking them in the eye with a serious look on his face. "You two are important to me and I'm not like Merlin. I'll never leave you behind. You're mine now."

"Really Ranger Rick." Maya pushes him away. "Let's go do something fun all these feelings make me feel sticky." 

The two walk off towards an ice cream cart making jokes and playfully pushing at each other. Milo smiles at them before turning the final page. On the back of the song is a note from Miles.

_Dear Future Descendants,_

_My message to you is 'Take a chance'_

_You'll never know how long you'll have with the ones you love_

_Happiness can be snatched away in an instant and you'll only have yourself to blame_

_Don't become like me, a bitter old man with too many regrets_

_Take a chance_

_\- Apollo no more_

Maya shouts for him and Milo looks back up. Maya and Lucas are waving him over. He smiles and chases after them ready to enjoy the rest of their day together.


	9. Crazy Hat

"Belgium, 1831." Mr. Matthews starts class as everyone is seated and accounted for.

"No!"

"In 1831, Belgium..." 

Riley interrupts once again, "No!" 

"Riley?"

"What's my thing?"

"What's your thing?" 

"What am I going to be, Dad?"Riley clarifies, "Am I gonna be okay?"

"Riley, listen to me very carefully."

"Okay." 

"In 1831, Belgium declared its independence from the Netherlands." Corey finishes with a smile.

"What will people be thinking of me if I end up living in a subway?" 

"What if nothing happens for her, sir?" Maya asks. "Riley can't end up like that. She's my meal ticket once I'm too old to be Milo's roadie!"

"What the...? I just saw you at breakfast! Milo?"

"We ran into Ms. Rand again."

 _"Wat er in België is gebeurd?"_ Farkle asks in Dutch. _(What happened in Belgium)_

"Calm down, Farkle. You're speaking in Dutch again."

Farkle freezes, _"Echt waar?"_ He then slaps himself on the cheek. _(Oh really)_

_"Mi educación no debe basarse!" (My education should not be based)_

"Calm down Farkle! You went all the way to Spanish." Milo says as he rubs Farkle on his back to get him to relax.

"My education should not be based on your daughter's moods."

"Neither should mine, but it is!" Matthews addresses the class, "Guys, a daughter asks her father, 'what's my thing?' This question will resonate in the hearts of all parents from the moment it's asked until the day their child feels comfortable in the world. Pretty soon you're all going to join the work force. What's your thing? What do you aspire to? How will you affect people? That's the only history that matters."

"Thank you, daddy."

Farkle whimpers, "Thank you, daddy."

"All right, guys, tell you what. Let's split the class into two separate businesses and see how you do for yourselves. We'll see if anyone's got anything to worry about, okay?" 

"Excellent. What will our companies be?" Farkle rubs his hands together like an evil cartoon character. 

"Doesn't matter. Uh... Muffins, okay? You two are going to be 'Riley and Farkle's muffins.' That'll be your thing for the week."

"I already got my thing. Riley and Milo are gonna be successful and I'm gonna sponge off them until they get sick of me." 

"I will never get sick of you."

"Yeah sis, you're stuck with us for life." Milo smiles.

"I am set for life!"

"All right, let's get out there and make some money... cash, cabbage, cheddah-cheeeze!" 

"Those are your values, Farkle?" 

Farkle is confused by the question. "What else should a company value but profits?"

"If I had a company, I'd treat my employees well and make sure we did right by our customers."

"You are everything that's wrong with this country."

"I think that's very on brand for you Cowboy, I like it."

"Then you do have a company, Lucas. 'Friar and Harts muffins.' So these two competing companies will hire the rest of you guys as employees. Everyone else in school will be your customers. Let's see what happens." 

"Here's what happens, we crush you." Maya tells Farkle and Riley. 

"We will be bajillionaires, and you will eat your words using plastic cutlery." 

"You're cute when you're menacing." Milo bops Farkle on his nose. 

"I don't know what to do now."

"I know." Milo smirks at the frozen Farkle.

* * *

Maya follows Milo down the hallway leading to Lucas' apartment. She wipes her sweaty palms on her leggings when they stop at the correct door, "Why we couldn't we just lie and say we were sick?"

"Well it would be rude to leave the Cowboy hanging. What's wrong, why are you suddenly so nervous?"

Maya glares, "I'm not nervous!"

Milo looks at her in disbelief, "Really?"

"Okay maybe a little nervous. This isn't like showing up at the Matthews."

"It's alright Maya. I don't get why this is such a big deal for you, but we can wait out here until you're ready. Cowboy won't mind us being late." 

"Thanks Milo." 

Milo smiles at her with mischief in his eyes. He stretches his hand out and knocks on the door loud enough to be heard by the occupants.

"Milo, no!"

"Milo, yes!" The door opens revealing a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Friar.

"Milo! It's great to see you again. Come on in!" The twins are given a warm welcome. "This is your sister? You are gorgeous my dear." Mrs. Friar tells Maya.

"Hello." Maya says softly with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Lucas laughs walking towards them from the living room. He had been watching them come in. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. Maya Hart is blushing!"

"Shut up! You're such a Huckleberry." Maya freezes when she remembers who she's standing in front of.

Instead of being mad like Maya expected Lucas' parents start to laugh. "Don't worry dear. We're glad Lucas has friends he can joke around with like you and Milo. He's started to relax more since he's been around you two, acting more like a kid."

It's Lucas' turn to be embarrassed now, "Oh please stop." He covers his face, "Don't you guys have to go somewhere."

"Yes we do. Now we went ahead and bought all the ingredients ya'll need for your muffins. Everything is in the kitchen and we're trusting you to use the oven yourselves so stay safe. Love ya'll."

His parents walk out leaving the teens alone. "Okay, I've got to go to the bathroom, but you can start without me." Milo says.

"You know where it is. Come on Maya." 

Lucas guides Maya to the kitchen where, as Mrs. Friar says, everything they need is laid out. Lucas hands the recipe to Maya after they wash their hands. "I think this is one of my Meemaw's recipes. You can read the instructions and I'll start putting things in."

"Oh." Maya looks at the paper covered in small handwriting. "Forget the recipe let's just throw things in there."

"That's not how baking works Maya. Come on just read it."

Maya clenches her fist before she forces herself to relax. She grabs a handful of flour and throws it at Lucas' turned back. "There's your flour."

Lucas gasps, "You did not just do that!"

"You bet I did Hop along."

Lucas grabs a handful of sugar.

"No, you better not!" Maya gets a face full of sugar.

Suddenly its a free for all. They're both grabbing ingredients, eggs, cinnamon, blueberries, everything within reach is thrown at each other amidst laughs and screams.

In a moment of calm Lucas asks, "What's wrong?"

Maya turns from him to avoid eye contact and mumbles.

"What?"

"I said I'm dyslexic and your Meemaw's handwriting wasn't making it any easier."

"Oh Maya, I'm sorry." Lucas puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Cowboy. Milo helps me a lot so it's not the end of the world."

"Well Milo isn't here right now, so I can help. If you'd let me." Lucas offers.

Maya nods and Lucas smiles brightly. He steps closer and helps her read the recipe. Never doing it for her, only helping when she needs it and offering praise when she succeeds. Neither of them notice Milo hiding in the doorway tearing up as he watches them. 

He wipes his eyes and steps out with a small genuine smile on his face. "Well what a mess we have here."

"Milo!"

"Do you think we have enough to make all the muffins we need?"

Lucas and Maya laugh sheepishly. They get to work barely making it by with the ingredients they have left. When Lucas' parents return they see the mess, turn on the music and help the teens clean up.

The day is spent singing and dancing together in the kitchen.

* * *

"All right, let's talk about a real make-believe company. Farkle's muffins!"

"Riley and Farkle's muffins." Riley corrected him. 

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that. Unlike our competitors, our profits are through the roof, and so are our employees."

They all turn to face the class who are shaking and twitching in their seats.

"Why are they like that?" 

"They ate the product, sir." 

"Riley?" Milo asks already knowing why, but wanting to know if she did. 

"Everybody seems to like our muffins, Milo."

"Oh, my sweet innocent child." Mr. Matthews shakes his head. "Can't you see why?"

"Because they're filled with love."

Maya sighs, "I don't think that's what they're filled with, Riley." 

"Yeah. Why do they come out so white, Farkle?"

"Because they're 100% carbon, hydrogen and oxygen."

"Uh, explain that to the non-scientists, Farkle." Mr. Matthews tells him.

"Sugar! They're all sugar! Just one big sugar cube!" 

"What? Ours are oatmeal, honey and locally-harvested berries!" Lucas shouts. Milo grabs his arm to keep him from storming towards Farkle. 

"Farkle, you said all-natural." 

"Sugar!" Farkle shouts.

"You said organic."

"Sugar!" 

"You said delicious." 

This time the class answers instead of Farkle, "Sugar!" 

"Farkle, we're a business. Businesses do not just mislead their customers to make a little bit of money!"

"Ha-aaaa!" 

"We're done for, Farkle." Riley picks up the pure white sugar lump that is their muffin. "These muffins are pure evil." 

"Are you gonna eat that because if you're not gonna eat that I would eat that right now is what I would do is I would eat that right now is what I would do." 

"You know how you succeed, Riley? You give the people what they want. That's why we're a success" Farkle throws one of Lucas' and the twins muffin towards their classmates. "And they're not." The muffin is thrown back and hits Maya on the head. 

"This isn't fair, Mr. Matthews! I had to listen to Lucas and his mother talk about 'Good eatin' and 'wholesome livin' and 'the natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty'." 

"Have you ever even heard me talk?" Lucas asks jokingly. He knows Maya and Milo had a great time with him and his parents.

"Wow." 

The three children laugh together before Milo brings the conversation back on point. "No Mr. and Mrs. Friar were really nice and made us the best chicken fried steak for lunch, but these two just poured sugar into a muffin cup Matthews. It isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair?" 

"That I'm not on their team!" Maya shouts.

"Maya, what we did isn't okay. But I didn't know and I'm not going down for this. I'll talk."

"To who? To everyone who loves our muffins? Enjoy the taste of success, Riley. It's sweet." 

"Not to me. I have a very bitter taste in my mouth." Riley tells him.

"You must've eaten one of ours."

"Maya, you played fair. We didn't. We have no integrity. You do." 

"And what does that get them?" Farkle asks. "We can buy and sell their business. In fact, I like the sound of that. Yeah! I propose a merger between Riley and Farkle's muffins and Friar and Hart muffins."

"Why the merger, Farkle?" 

"We both have what we each need, Mr. Matthews. We have profits. They have integrity. I'm buyin' it!"

"Our integrity is not for sale." Lucas says for his team.

"Mine is."

"Maya!?" Lucas and Milo says shocked.

"We owe your mother a hundred bucks." 

"Put 'er there, partner!"

"Our new company will be called 'Farkle'. Your names are no longer part of the company." Farkle tells his four friends.

"Why not?"

"What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" 

"What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" Riley asks scared.

"Downsizing. When two companies come together, employees become vulnerable."

"Don't tell him!"

"Uh, Riley, I think he already knows." He gestures to Farkle who had flipped the name plate on the desk and kicked his feet up.

"Lucas, fire part of the company. Start with Riley and Maya." 

"Why do I have to do that?"

"And what about me?" Milo asks 

"Because Lucas you're all full of that Texas gee willikers hooey. Milo you've got the coolness we'll need. You both charm people so you'll be the faces of the company and I'll be the behind-the-scenes hermit genius." 

"Mr. Matthews?"

"How do you argue with that?" 

"Always liked you, Matthews. You got moxie." 

Mr. Matthews salutes Farkle. "Thanks, chief!"

Lucas walks around the desk and stops in front of Riley. It's clear that he is very reluctant to do this. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"You're fired." 

"Fine." Riley walks out of the classroom.

"Hey, if she goes, I go." 

Milo says nothing just kisses Lucas on the cheek and runs after the girls.

* * *

Riley and the twins stand in front of the class presenting their idea.

"It's been raining for six days. Here's what's real: People are wet and cold out there. They need something to keep them safe from the storm, and we know how to give it to them."

"What if every single subway stop in New York City was stocked with donated umbrellas?" 

"The Matthew and Harts umbrella foundation. It's non-profit." Milo finishes.

"What?!"

"When you come into the subway station you leave an umbrella in the stand and when you leave the next station, there'll be one waiting for you. The Matthew and Harts umbrella foundation." 

"We got you covered." Milo and Maya say together.

"There's no money in umbrellas."

"No, only people."

"My company makes a profit." Farkle says proudly. 

"Yeah, but at what cost? Look at your customers."

They look at their groaning, sick looking classmates. 

"How could something that tastes so good make me feel so bad?"

"What goes up must come down, Farkle." 

"At least I was up. What do you have besides an idea?" 

"They've got an investor!" Everybody turns to the door to see Ms. Rand standing there.

"Oh no. She followed us." 

"Evelyn rand." Mr. Matthews says.

"You know crazy hat?" 

"I know she's the chairman of the board of Rand industries." 

"We walk by her building on the way to school guys." Milo explains to the girls.

"She really has a building?"

"With her name on it." Milo says laughing.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, and telling by the hilarious looks on your faces you didn't."

"You'll usually find me on the top floor of my building going, 'rahr rahr rah!' You three dollies want to know how I got my name on the building?" 

"I do!" Riley says excitedly. 

"By knowing a good idea when I hear one. So I've made out a check to the three dollies."

"You know I've been meaning to ask this, but If we're dollies does that make me Ken?"

Everyone in the class looks at Milo like he's strange before going back to business.

"You can do that?" 

"I can do whatever I want. Now what I want you to do is go get some umbrellas, go get 'em in some subway stations. You start. The people will do the rest. I believe in them. I've watched them. Now which one is the Farkle?" 

Farkle tries to hide in his seat. "Mm-hmm. Stop it! Now this is $1.00, Farkle. Somebody came by it by doing hard work. Not by pumping people up with something you knew would let them down. Don't keep the dollar. It won't fix you if you keep it. Pass it on. That's what changes you, Farkle. Take it from me." 

_"Dank u"_ Farkle speaks in Dutch once again. _(Thank you)_

 _"Graag gedaan." (You're welcome)_

"And, you two, don't worry so much about your future. Not everyone is like music man here and that's okay."

"Really?" 

"Really, yes. You two dollies, you're going to be just fine. Mm-hmm, now here, here's your first umbrella." 

Lucas walks up to the three of them, "Riley, if it's at all possible, I'd like to help out with your company." 

"Aww. You're as sweet as sugar." Riley whispers something to Maya and walks out the room on Milo's arm. 

"Ms. Matthews says you're fired."

She shouts in his face teasingly."Huh-hur-rrrr!" 

"Yeah, I had that coming."


	10. Jealous

It's time for gym class and the entire class was watching Mr. Matthews struggle to remove Farkle from his desk.

"No no no no no!"

"Let go, Farkle. It's only gym class."

"They throw things at me!"Farkle shouts.

"Who?" 

"Maya!"

Thunder crashes as Matthews turn to look at her for an explanation.

"I'm the pitcher."

"They make me stand there in front of everybody!"

"He's the batter." Riley tells her dad

"There's a guy behind me in a mask!" 

"That'd be the catcher, sir." Lucas says. The class decides to head off though Milo stays behind to see what will happen. 

"And then somebody screams."

"That's the umpire."

"No, that's him." Milo says and Farkle nods in agreement.

"I'm still not gonna write you a note for gym class, Farkle. It's softball. What could possibly go wrong in softball?"

Thunder crashes and Farkle grabs onto Corey for protection.

"Get off."

Milo laughs and walks with Farkle to gym class. "I love Halloween."

* * *

While the twins are more focused on the arts they are still very good at sports. They switch after every pitch and they strike them all out.

"Batter up!" 

"It's raining outside. Why are we playing softball inside? We should be playing dodge ball. No, wait! What am I talking about? We should be square dancing. Yeah! We should be swinging our partner!" Farkle panics, struggling to come up with anyway to get out of playing softball.

"You should be swinging your bat, Farkle. Get in there! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of getting hit by the ball, coach."

"You're afraid of getting hit by the ball?" The coach says loudly for everybody to hear. Completely the opposite Farkle wanted when he whispered.

"I'm also afraid of public humiliation."

"You're afraid of public humiliation? Quit your bellyaching. They throw straight as a rope." 

Maya throws the ball so fast it sounds like thunder on contact and pushes the catcher back.

_Check, check, check her out_

_Check our little pitcher out_

"Riles? Sweetheart? Let's leave the singing to me" Milo tells Riley. 

"Right. Third base. I'm ready."

"Why do I have to be up?" 

"Why does anybody have to be up, Farkle? Why does anybody have to be anything? Why do I have to be a gym teacher? I could be a ballerina!" Coach raises his arms like a ballerina. "Doo, doo, doo! Doo, doo, doo! Don't work, do it? Know why? 'Cause I'm a gym teacher and you're up!" 

Maya goes to throw, but Farkle takes a weird pose that throws her off and the pitch goes off aim. "Wait, can he do that?" 

"He's in the batter's box. Ball one!"

This time Milo steps up to throw and is thrown off by Farkle's screaming. "Ball two!"

Lucas walks up to the pitcher's mound, "He's rattling my pitcher, coach. He's doing it on purpose. He's an evil, genius mastermind." 

They look at a trembling Farkle before Coach says, "Yeah? I don't think he is."

Thunder crashes, electricity crackles, and the lights in the gym go out.

"Aww, too bad. Darn. Heck. See you in science, suckas. And let me tell you something, Harts, you two ain't all that. I would've hit the next one right out of the pa." Farkle boasts just a the light comes back on and he's frozen in front of the smiling twins. Milo's more good natured than Maya's. "You look pretty."

"Move." 

"I'm good right here."

"You wanna spend the rest of your life scared?" Coach asks Farkle. 

"I was planning on it, sir."

"Get in the box, Farkle."

Farkle looks to Lucas and like the kind hearted boy he is, he steps forward to help. "Time out. All right, you're done, guys." 

"What?" Maya asks confused.

"I'm taking you two out." 

"You're not my type."

"I'm always up for a night on the town with you Cowboy." Maya and Milo say at the same time. 

"I'm taking you out of the game." Lucas clarifies with a laugh.

"What?!" 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're the best pitchers the team has." Milo crosses his arms. 

"You two haven't thrown a strike. I think Farkle's in your head, kid."

"But he's all, 'Wah! Wah! Flah!" Maya imitates Farkle's moves.

"I know how to pitch to him, Maya. I know what to do. Take the shortstop positions." Lucas orders and the twins comply without another fight.

"Okay, Lucas, nice and slow, okay?" 

"Yeah. How's this for slow?" Lucas throws the ball hard and fast and true to aim it hits Farkle in the arm. 

"Why?" Farkle falls to the ground in slow-motion. He lays there without pain as Lucas walks up to him.

"Hey." 

"You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, I did." 

"Why would you do that?" Farkle asks. 

"I did it for you, Farkle."

"You threw that as hard as you could?" 

"Pretty much. How do you feel?" Lucas asks already knowing the answer.

"I'm... Fine." He chuckles. "Doesn't even hurt, really."

"Right."

"Huh. Thanks a lot." 

"Anytime." Lucas replies. "Still on for trick or treat with Milo tonight?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The auditorium has been reserved for a special Halloween performance Quincy Adam Middle School and Einstein Academy were collaborating on. The students in the performing arts program at Einstein Academy were already there stretching and doing vocal warm ups with the few in the music club from Quincy Adam's.

"So this is why you said you weren't able to hang out for the past week." Lucas asks.

"And why you said you couldn't do the group costumes."

"Yeah, surprise!" Milo smiles.

"The Theater teacher at Einstein Academy contacted Principal Yancy about having his students perform here and he just passed them off to Mr. Williams. Of course he said yes as long as his music club could perform with them. Well stuff happened and here we are." Milo shrugged like it was no big deal, but his friends could see how excited Milo was to preform.

The classes start filing in and Milo waves to the group before running back stage to get ready.

After the [performance](https://youtu.be/6vzsXJ0D2bM) the students all clear out the theater pumped and excited for their nights of fun to begin. Milo stands on stage laughing and hugging the others he performed with. Milo's friends walk up to him on the stage.

"That back flip you added was fantastic!"

"No youse was fantastic!" The buff teen slaps Milo on the back.

"Milo." Maya says to get his attention.

"Oh, guys come here. I want to introduce you to my friend. Butchy, this is my twin Maya, these are my two best friends Lucas and Farkle, and this is basically my little sister Riley. Guys this is Butchy."

Butchy crosses his arms and smirks as he looks at them. Riley chokes on nothing and then turns away blushing. "Nice ta meet yas. Milo talks about youse guys all the time."

"Well he didn't say anything about you muscles."

"Is your name really Butchy?" Farkle asks curiously.

"It's Bartholomew but as you can see that names does not match my physique." Butchy flexes and Riley whimpers. Butchy's phone makes a noise letting him know he received a text. When he checks it he grins.

"What's up? You have to go?" Milo asks.

"No's just the surprise I's got youse is here."

"Surprise?"

"Surprise!" A voice shouts and Milo turns so fast Lucas is sure he gave himself whiplash.

"Tanner?" Milo says with a voice full of hope and shock. He and the new boy both laugh before running to each other. Milo jumps into the boys arms and they spin around lost in their own world.

Lucas watches and Milo blushes and has a soft smile for the boy he hasn't let go of. They talk quietly to each other and Lucas feels a deep simmering anger rise inside of him though he doesn't know why.

"Stupid twin! Are you going to keep gazing into his eyes or are you going to introduce us."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry guys I just can't believe he's here." Milo doesn't take his eyes off the boy as he speaks and Lucas' hands ball up tight.

"This is Tanner, he used to go to elementary school with us before he revealed he was a genius and went to Einstein academy."

"It was a surprise to me too." Tanner says.

"You've always been the best looking and now with your brains you're the full package pretty boy." Milo just hugs Tanner's arm. His touch casual and familiar like he is with Lucas.

"All right Einstein Academy! Let's head to the bus!"

"Aww I wanted to talk more. You have to join us for tick or treating tonight!" Milo demands with a pout.

"For sures."

"Here put your number in my phone." Tanner pulls it out and hands it over to Milo. Lucas watches over Milo's shoulder as he saves himself in the phone as Rockstar. The anger Lucas was struggling to hold almost explodes at that moment. Someone else using the nickname he uses for Milo, unacceptable.

The Einstein kids leave and only Milo, Farkle, Riley, Lucas and Maya remain. "You're pretty close to Tanner." Riley says.

"Yeah, remember our talk about crushes. Tanner was my first."

"No way! How come we don't remember him?"

"He's a year older than us."

"An older man? Cool." Farkle says impressed.

The group leave the auditorium still teasing Milo and not noticing that they leave Lucas behind.

Lucas stands on stage frozen as he realizes what his anger means. He's jealous.

* * *

Lucas is the last one to arrive at the stoop the boys agreed to meet at. Butchy remains in his biker costume from school, but what makes Lucas grit his teeth is Tanner and Milo's matching surfer costumes. 

"Hey, Lucas right?" Tanner asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Lucas answers gruffly.

"Cool."

"Now that everyone's here we can get started!"

The group cheer, but Lucas just glares at the ground following after them. They walk from complex to complex collecting candy and goofing off together, but Lucas continues to snap at Tanner.

He responds to questions directed towards him with short answers. He uses a snide mocking tone when Tanner talks about the things he's interested in, and the final straw for Milo is when he brushed past Tanner and almost knocked him down a set of stairs.

"You guys go on ahead Lucas and I need to have a talk." Milo waves the boys forward and keeps his hand tight around Lucas' wrist.

"What do we need to talk about Milo."

"That! That right there. You're clearly angry about something and you're taking it out on us specifically Tanner. What is going on with you Lucas? I want to help, but I can't do that if you won't tell me."

Lucas sighs and scrubs his face with his hands in frustration. "I don't know! It's just this ball of anger and jealous is swirling inside me and I don't know why! I can feel it changing me into someone I promised I'd never be again and I hate it. I don't know what's happening Milo." 

Milo pulls Lucas in for a tight hug. He doesn't say anything when he feels tears on his neck or hears the shuddering breath Lucas releases. They stay in that moment before the other boys come back.

"Hey we's gots to go. Lela wants to have a movie night and is demanding us home. It was great hanging with youse Milo text me and so we's can do it again."

"Yeah man, definitely need to make some time. Anything to save Lela from having to keep you two in check all the time." Milo teases.

"I can understand her needing a break from her brother, but me? I'm her boyfriend she chose me despite my weirdness."

The tightness Lucas felt at the sight of Tanner loosens as Tanner talked about his girlfriend. Loose enough for Lucas to apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry for my behavior tonight."

"I don't really get it, but I accept."

"Well, if they're heading home we should to." Farkle says.

"Yeah, let's head to my place first."

Lucas cringes, "I thought you were sleeping over? Do you not want to anymore?"

"Oh, no Lucas, I just want to check on them. It's Riley's first time sleeping over at ours if you can believe it."

"Oh, sure we can head over." Lucas sighs and they're off to the Hart's apartment.

The boys climb up to Maya's window and are surprised at the scream coming from the room. The boys shout back and remove their masks.

"Ladies."

"Farkle!" The girls look to Milo and he realizes he said it with the girls.

"Sorry, I think I've been conditioned to respond."

"Trick or treat!"

"Why are you screaming?" Farkle asks, "You scared us." 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"Milo wanted to come check on you guys before we headed home for thr night."

"You guys have been out all night?"

Lucas looks at her confused, "It's a quarter after 7:00."

"Then why'd you have me go to sleep, Maya?" 

"Knowing you two she was trying to put herself out of her misery."Milo and Maya had matching smirks and fist bumped.

"What are you scared of Riley? It's great out here."

"There's nothing to be scared of." 

Grammy Hart opens the bedroom door. "I hear boys. You got boys in here?" 

"They're outside."

"Oh. Oh, hiya, boys!" 

Milo smiles at his grandmother's laugh. "Hi Grammy."

"Scary old lady."

"Farkle. Oh." 

"Come on, Lucas. Wanna learn how to attract older ladies?"

"No. Bye, guys." The boys wave goodbye and head off to drop Farkle off at home.

* * *

Lucas and Milo were laying in Lucas' bed. Their candy had been sorted, traded, and put away after eating a few pieces.

"I'm sorry I treated your friend so badly."

"I'm not saying it's okay, but I forgive you as long as you promise to never do it again." Milo mumbles. He's already halfway asleep as Lucas is warm and his bed is unfairly soft.

"I promise."

"Good. Zzz." 

Lucas waits a few minutes more to make sure he's truly asleep before pulling him closer into his arms. "I promise as long as you don't flirt with anyone else but me."


	11. Holidays

**Milo's POV**

Maya and I stand in front of the Matthews' apartment because Riley had invited us to spend the holidays with them while our mother is working. Maya buzzes the intercom.

"Shawn?!" Mr. Matthews asks excitedly.

I glance over at Maya and see the same amusement in her eyes that I'm sure mine hold. "Maya and Milo!"

"Shawn?!"

"Aw, what's the matter, your boyfriend's not here yet?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" 

We just laugh and head up once we're buzzed in. As usual the door is unlocked so we let ourselves in.

"I don't even think he exists."

"He's real, Maya. I've known the guy my whole life, and he's real."

"She only does this because you respond. You make it fun for her." I respond before heading over to Riley. She's reading the card Maya had made for her Christmas present.

"A donation's been made in your name to the Maya new winter coat fund." Maya happily shows off the coat we bought the other day. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I never know what to get people." Riley turns to me, "Milo what did I get you?"

"Why, the greatest gift of all my sweet Riles. This experience." 

We laugh. "So, what's the deal on the mysterious Uncle Shawn?" 

"I don't see him a lot. I don't think he likes me."

"Riley." Mr. Matthews says and Riley just shrugs.

"How could someone not like you?"

"Ask him and let me know."

The Intercom buzzes and Mr. Matthews rushes to the door, "Shawn!"

I ignore what's going on around us and focus on comforting Riley. It's disconcerting to see Riley so upset and I can tell Maya feels the same. As my sister and I hug her we make eye contact and nod. We're confronting Shawn and we won't let it go until the whole situation is resolved.

Josh Matthews walks into the apartment and Maya's eyes grow wide.

"Boing!" 

I turn to look at my sister, "Boing, that's what you're going with?"

"Yeah, what you got?"

"Just watch and learn little sister." I smirk

"Ha, that's my Uncle, you guys."

"Sweet, I would be your aunt."

Josh walks up to the bench we're sitting on after greeting Auggie and his brother.

"Uncle Josh." 

"Riley." 

"Uncle Josh." Maya calls as she hugs him. I stand and make my way closer.

"Uh... I'm not your Uncle, Maya." 

"Even better." 

Maya steps back and stands next to me. I put my arm over her shoulder and send Josh a flirty smirk. "How you doin?"

"Good. It's... it's been awhile." 

"Sure has." Maya and I say together.

"Well... Boy did you two grow up gorgeous."

Josh walks away and I immediately high five Maya in congratulations. I'll admit that I think he's cute, but Maya is the one who has a crush on him.

* * *

We are sitting on Riley's bay window talking about our first impressions of Shawn.

"So that's your Dad's us?" 

"Uh-huh." Riley nods.

"We're them?" 

"Uh-huh." Riley nods again.

"I don't see it."

I sigh "No matter what they say doesn't change the fact that we are still ourselves."

"I don't get it."

"I'm saying that we are not copies of your dad and his friend no matter what they say. We are still Maya, Milo, and Riley."

"No, I mean I don't get why he doesn't talk to me. Am I the reason why he doesn't visit a lot? Oh god, I am. I'm driving him and my dad apart." Riley panics.

"Nope, enough of this. We are going to confront him because he is not allowed to make you feel bad."

Maya stands and holds her hand out for Riley to grab. Riley turns to me, "Milo stop her."

"No can do Riles. Let's go."

We pull Riley out of her room and see Shawn and Mr. Matthews standing by the bay window singing some song.

_Cory and Shawn in the big city_

_And nobody talks but them_

_I'll be a cop and you run the deli_

_And nobody talks_

_but them!_

"We wanna talk to you."

"Did you not just hear our song?" Cory asks.

"You were a bit too purple for my taste." 

"What's that?" 

"That's Maya and Milo. They think they're tough." 

"Scram." Maya and I glare at Mr. Matthews until he folds under the pressure.

"Okay."

I take the seat closest to him, " We've heard stories about you."

"You're great in the stories."

Maya and I look him up and down before speaking in unison, "We don't see it yet." Speaking together like that always throws people off.

"Okay."

"Riley and I are the best friends on the planet."

"What about you? Where do you fit in this little relationship." Shawn asks me.

"Maya and I are twins, we have a bond that runs deeper than words can express. Riley is her best friend and I have mine, we respect that."

"Well, Cory and I are the best friends in all of existence. Which includes their little crummy planet. Cory and I finish each other's..."

"Sentences!" Mr. Matthews shouts excitedly.

"Yeah? That all you do?" 

"Because Maya."

"And I." 

"Can read."

"Each other's." 

"Minds. Ready? What am I thinking of? One, two, three!" 

They both speak without having to look at each other, "Pizza! One, two, three, clouds! One, two, three, Farkle!"

Mr. Matthews scoffs, "Yeah, right. Like we can't do that."

"We can't."

"One, two, three! Rainbows!"

"Can't do it!" Shawn yells before telling Maya, "That's pretty impressive. You're still not me and Cory."

"Why do you make Riley feel bad?"

Shawn is clearly surprised. He looks at us before answering Maya. "I don't mean to."

"Well, you do. And that's not cool with us. I'm her best friend. So I just wanted to tell you that."

"Maybe you are like me and Cory."

The girls walk off but I stay because I have something I want to say to Shawn and Mr. Matthews.

"I'll tell you what I already told them. We maybe similar but that doesn't change the fact that we are our own people. We have our own interests, goals, and dreams and I'm not going to be anybody but myself."

"So, what are Milo's interests?" 

I hesitate as I didn't expect him to ask. "Music."

"You play?"

Mr. Matthews laughs, "Shawnie, Milo here is a legend among the middle school for being a member in a high school band. They had a packed concert a few months ago." 

"Wow." 

I blush at the praise, but continue speaking to Shawn. When he's not acting like a dick to Riley he's pretty interesting. I talk more about my dreams and music. Shawn talks about poetry and his pictures for the blog Maya spends hours looking at. 

* * *

"You got this." Riley tells us as she and Mr. Matthews leave us on the bay window. We sit in awkward silence until Maya asks the question.

"So, what about your parents?"

Shawn sighs, "Okay, fine. Um... My Dad was in and out half the time."

"We got half a mom."

"She tries, but she works hard and misses a lot." I bite my cheek to keep my tears in check.

"Well, my mom took off when I was a kid."

"Our Dad has another family."

"I would never let anybody grow up like that." Shawn says.

"You wouldn't?" 

"No." 

"Oh." 

"You wouldn't?" I look at him again willing him to understand what he has been putting Riley through.

"No. Oh." 

He got it.

* * *

"So, listen, I have an assignment next weekend up in Columbia county, upstate New York. It's beautiful up there." Shawn tells the room once all the presents have been opened.

"We're gonna miss you, Shawn."

"Well, maybe not. 'Cause I was thinking... Maybe you might wanna come?"

"All of us?" Auggie asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"You know..." Riley starts.

"Here it comes."

"I never go anywhere without my best friend."

"And I don't go without my twin." Maya says pulling my arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's not a bad way to grow up." 

"So... Maybe you would like to invite Maya and Milo?"

"Oh, you mean them? What do you say, kids? You wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"You're invited too." Maya points to Josh and the whole room laughs.

* * *

_(Do't pay attention to the camera)_

**Day 1 of Trip**

A SUV pulls up to a stylish rental. 7 people step out and stretch.

"Why does the flu exist." Maya sighs.

"We get it already." Auggie sighs. "You spent like a million billion hours talking about uncle Joshie on the way here."

"Yeah, a million billion hours Maya." I laugh.

Maya fake growls and pounces at Auggie. He shrieks in laughter and runs off into the snowy yard.

"Milo, Riley, save me!"

I look to Riley and we both take off towards the two. Riley sweeps her brother into her arms and I tackle my sister into the snow.

"Lo, get off."

"Never." We wrestle like we do at home and the Matthews kids stand to the side and cheer us on.

"Come on kids, let's get situated."

We stand up and grab our luggage the adults had unpacked while we were goofing off. Inside the cottage is a mix of exposed wood, fur, and modern fixtures making a cozy atmosphere.

"Well, this is ours for the weekend. It's already paid for so we just have to worry about food and stuff." Shawn puts his hands in his pockets. I can tell he's a little uneasy about all of us being here together.

"Nice. How many rooms?"

"3, but I didn't think any of us would have a problem with sharing."

"Who am I sharing with mommy?" Auggie asks.

"With Milo, so the girls can have a room to themselves."

"Great!" Maya and Riley grab their bags and take off deeper into the house in search of the room they want.

"Does that mean Uncle Shawn is sleeping on the couch?"

Mr. Matthews glances up at me before answering, "No Uncle Shawn is going to share with Mommy and Daddy."

"That makes sense. Milo I'm going to go find our room." Auggie runs off and I'm left with the three adults who don't know what to say.

"You three together?"

Shawn clears his throat, "Yeah. That okay?"

"It'd be hypocritical of me if I said no." I laugh at how their shoulders slump in relief.

"Wait, hypocritical?"

"I love my twin and anyone I'm with has to love her just as much as they love me."

"Just to be clear, you don't actually want to be with your sister right."

Shawn and Mrs. Matthews both slap him for asking that.

"Ew, no. I'm just saying I won't judge anything about your relationship. Love is love and I'm glad you have hearts large enough for more than one person."

I salute them and head off to find where Auggie went giving them time to collect themselves before we're swarming them again.

* * *

After we bought groceries and lunch we decided a walk would be great. Riley brought the camera Shawn had given her and he was showing her and Maya how to use it.

Shawn had his own camera out and was taking a picture of the three ahead of them.

Mr. And Mrs. Matthews each held one of Auggie's hands and had him walking between them. The three were kicking up snow together was a heart warming sight.

To artist like Maya, Shawn, and I, it was inspiring.

I sit on a nearby rock and pull out my notebook of ideas. After learning about our great uncle I started keeping a journal for lyrics, thoughts, really anything I want to remember.

Riley and Maya walk off to take pictures and Shawn comes to sit next to me as I'm writing.

"Can I see?"

I pass the book to him, nervous about what he thinks.

"Poetry?"

"Yeah. I usually just write lyrics, but I remember what you said last time and thought I should give it a try."

_We are in a moment that is still falling, still volatile, and we will never be anywhere else._

_We will always be in that most dangerous, most exciting, most possible time of all._

_The now._

_Where we can never know what shape the next moment will take_

"That's great Milo."

I take the notebook back and look away from him. I don't want him to see the blush I'm trying to hide. "Yeah whatever. Are we going in anytime soon? It's pretty chilly."

"You didn't bring a warmer coat, or full fingered gloves?"

"Maya out grew her winter coat so we spent mom's paycheck on a new one for her. Plus I think I was pretty smart to cut the fingers off these gloves. Now they will still fit my hands for a little longer. They look pretty cool don't you think?"

"Yeah they're cool until you get frostbite and you lose them. Let's head inside and warm you up."

* * *

  
**Day 2 of Trip**

I wake up when I hear three little taps. Auggie is still sleeping soundly next to me so the noise must be coming from the door. I slowly slip out of bed and go see who it is.

"Maya?"

"Can we talk? Never mind it's too early, I can wait."

"No, no, we can talk. I always will always have time to talk to you ." I close the door and guide her down to the kitchen. I immediately start making coffee knowing Maya needed to collect her thoughts before she started speaking.

"Does this feel too good to be true? Like we're one second away from everything slipping through our fingers and we're back to being those people with only each other to depend on?"

"Everyday."

"What do we do Milo? How do we make it stop? I'm constantly afraid that I'm going to do something to far and they're going to tell me to leave. That I'm not welcome anymore."

"I don't know how Maya. What I do know is that these people our are family. Our friends at school and somehow in this short amount of time, even Shawn, is our family. We have to trust them to pull us back from crossing that line and when we do cross it we have to trust that even then they'll love us."

Maya sighs exhausted from carrying all this stress. "Trust is so hard."

"Yes it is."

The coffee machine beeps signaling a freshly brewed pot. I pour two mugs and walk off towards the living room where the windows showed a beautiful view of the sunrise. "Come on."

Maya follows me and settles into the big arm chair I'm sitting in. We cuddle and sip at our drinks just relaxing in the moment.

When the sun passes farther through the sky a sleep ruffled Shawn comes into the room. He pauses at the sight of us unsure what to do.

"Hey." We whisper together.

"Hey. Everything alright?"

"It will be."

"Well, you know what always cheers me up?"

"What?"

"Pancakes." Shawn says with a smile. We stand up and follow him into the kitchen and start to pull out ingredients for the batter.

"Waffles are clearly better. The little grooves hold the syrup." I say.

Maya and Shawn scoff in unison and then look at each other surprised.

"Pancakes are way better than waffles."

"Yeah they are."

"Pancakes wish they were waffles. Little baby pancakes dream of the day they will be chosen to be eaten but they always get passed over for waffles." I explain as we move around the kitchen. We bump and reach over each other, but no one seems to mind.

"Baby pancakes? Wait they dream of being eaten?" Shawn asks.

"Of course they do."

"Wow."

"You know what? I think that waffles are just pancakes with abs. They're not any different or better than their flat brothers and sisters. They're both still fluffy on the inside." Maya said passionately. She has batter on her cheek and she looks so happy talking and laughing with Shawn.

Watching them interact makes him know they'll all be alright.

* * *

**Cory's POV**

"You had fun." I whispered. We were driving back to Greenwich and the rest of the family was asleep in the back.

"It wasn't terrible."

"I saw you Shawnie. Tonight at the diner you and the kids were laughing and having a good time don't try to deny it. This whole weekend you were getting close to all of them."

Shawn sighs and grips the steering wheel a little tighter. "Yeah."

"I've never seen the twins connect with someone so fast."

"What's their story?" Shawn asks and honestly I've been waiting for him to.

"Their father left when they were 5 and their mother has been working to support them since. Riley met them in the first grade when they got left at school one too many times for her liking. We agreed to watch them for her and it took months before they were comfortable enough to stop acting like they were unwanted guest."

"They're good kids."

"Yeah they are." We sit in silence for a while longer. The radio softly playing music in the background. "We missed you."

"I missed you too Cor. Gosh you don't know how many times I reached for the two of you in my dreams only to wake up alone."

I started to cry, "Come home Shawnie. Please, will you come home?"


	12. Master Plan

"Happy 14, Maya and Milo!" Riley hands the twins their present as they come in through the window. They smile at her and eagerly open the box only to find another box. "How's 14? Tell me what it's like to be 14, but don't leave anything out."

"So far it's a lot of work."

"Because you know I'll be there soon, and I want to know what I have to look forward to."

"Well, if you're like me, you can look forward to your mother forgetting your birthday."

Milo sighs and grabs Maya's hand. "She didn't forget Maya. She's never forgotten our birthday."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"No, Riley don't get involved." Maya tells Riley.

"Why do you tell me these things if you don't expect me to fix them?"

"When you're 14, you'll understand." 

"Why wasn't she there to wish you guys a happy birthday?"

"I've stopped trying to figure it out. She was already gone when Milo and I woke up this morning." Maya shrugs and opens the last box revealing their present.

"She probably just took an early shift at the diner." 

"Riles, friendship rings and bracelet."

"Yeah. The bracelet is for Milo."Riley cheers

"And two rings."

"Yeah!"

"In case I lose one."

"No." 

"Well, anybody else would have just gotten me one." Milo laughs watching Maya tease Riley. 

"No." 

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah." 

"One for each hand!" Maya says like she just had an epiphany.

"No."

Milo decides to stop them knowing Maya could keep this up all day. "We'll never take them off until we die."

"You'll both probably die before me since you're older. Should I tell the people not to take them off your dead corpse bodies?" 

"Yeah, would you do that for us?" 

"And, Maya, the other ring..."

Maya slips the ring onto Riley's finger. "Is for you."

"Yeah. Oh, no. If you're not there, who's going to tell the people not to take it off my dead corpse body?"

Milo chuckles and bring his sisters in for a group hug

"Happy Birthday, you guys."

* * *

The young trio walk through the Matthews' living room. The twins stop immediately noticing Shawn while it takes a few moments to register in Riley's mind.

"Are you really here?" 

"Yep, I'm here."

"Uncle Shawn!"

"Hey there." Shawn smiles and hugs Riley tightly. He then turns and waits to see how the twins will react to him. He doesn't want to be overly familiar and make them uncomfortable.

"Hey."

Shawn smiles at them and pulls them both into a hug softly whispering back, "Hey." 

"It's their birthday. Squeeze them good."

"Oh, Happy Birthday, kiddos. You doing something special?"

"Pretty much this."

"Oh, and we have plans to hang with Lucas at the band's house later." Milo adds.

"Whose Lucas?"

Before they can answer Topanga and Cory enter the apartment carrying a birthday cake.

"Honey, hide the cake before the twins gets here."

"I know, but you know what we should do? We should bring this cake to their mother just in case she forgot to get her own kids a cake." 

Topanga freezes as she notices the twins in question were already here. "Oh, you think that could actually happen?" 

"Honey, I grew up with Shawn Hunter. Remember his mother? She forgot where she lived. See, my biggest worry is that forgetting to give your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live."

"Oh, that's not your biggest worry anymore."

"Their behind me, aren't they? Why is everybody always behind me?" Cory says still not turning around. "Okay, Maya, Milo, I'm not going to turn around because I'm all embarrassed, but you know how much I like your mother."

"We know you do."

"Thank you for always defending her."

"Because at least she's not..."

Topanga hurriedly interrupts trying to stop the train wreck coming out of Cory's mouth. "No, everything's fine! Stop talking."

" ...Shawn's mother! What a cuckoo. Ah, it's Tuesday! I better run away! You have to laugh, huh, Topanga?" He stops laughing sensing something is wrong. "Nice face."

"You want to turn around or you want me to turn you around?"

"How you doin', Shawn?"

"Well, it ain't Tuesday, so pretty good."

"Shawny!" Cory throws the cake behind him knowing Topanga will catch it and runs right into Shawn's arms. "How you doin', love?"

"Good, I'm here doing a photo essay, but really I came to talk about what you said after we took that trip to Columbia."

Cory and Topanga gasp. "Of course, we can talk about it later." Cory clears his throat. "What's your assignment about."

"Weekends in New York for under $100. It's impossible."

"I might be able to help you with this one." Milo smiled down at Shawn from where he stood behind the couch. 

"Really?"

"Yeah no one knows this part of the city better than Milo. He's got connections and his connections have connections." 

Milo laughs and fake tosses his hair over his shoulder. "Stop, you flatter me."

The three on the couch burst into laughter and Riley can't take her eyes off the sight.

"Window! Window right now!" The twins stand. "Not you two."

"But it's our birthday."

"Yeah, I know. You." Riley points to her mother. 

"Really?"

"And you!"

"Oh, boy!" Cory hops up excitedly and follows Topanga and Riley to her room's bay window.

"What do you think that's about?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling they'll be awhile. Now tell me about these connections of yours."

* * *

  
"We never knew what happened between our mom and Dad. She just tells me not to be upset with him and never wants to go into details." 

"Why not?"

"Because she did something to make him leave. We are the ones that get left, not like her. That's why we understand each other, right?"

Shawn notices Milo quickly looking down in guilt, but he believes himself to be mistaken. There is no reason for Milo to feel guilty about their father leaving.

"Where have you been? It's our birthday. And when did you guys show up? You've all been in there talking for the past hour?"

" Actually, we said what we needed to say in 10 minutes. Looks like you three have been talking for the past hour, though."

" Yeah, well, you wouldn't let us in your room, so it's like you trapped us out here."

" Uh-huh."

" So of course we've been talking for the past hour."

" Actually, according to my watch, it's only been... Maya and Milo are within five feet of you."

"What the..."

"Danger danger!" Farkle's watch says in Milo's voice as Milo approaches and takes the watch from him and hands it to Maya for her to stomp on.

Farkle watches silently before taking out an identical watch and putting it back on. "We love you, Farkle." The twins say together from the watch. 

"Riley, I thought we were doing something for our birthday."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure something's going to happen."

"What does that even mean?" Milo asks.

"Just come with us."

The twins are lead back to Riley's room and take a seat at the bay window.

"You want to see a rope trick?"

"It's important that you guys know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good."

Farkle's watch beeps, "It's important that you guys know that what we're about to do to you is for your own good."

"Farkle."

"I'm the wonk!"

"Okay, we get it."

"Seriously, what is so important?" Milo looked at Riley hoping for a straight answer.

"You want to see a rope trick?"

"Will you stop distracting us with that? It's not like we actually believed you're a real cowboy."

"Yeah, 'cause if I was, then I could do this."

Lucas lassos the siblings and quickly ties them down before they can escape.

"Why did you tie us up?"

"And should I be concerned by how much I like the feeling?"

"Milo not now. Riley. Talk." Maya orders.

"Oh, Shawn's going to meet your mother."

Milo freezes in shock and Maya growls in anger.

* * *

"Katy?" 

"That's what it says right here. Yeah?" 

"Hi."

"Hi. What'll it be?" Katy asks Shawn

"Oh, me? I'll have some birthday cake." 

"What?"

"What kind of mom are you, Katy?" 

"What?" Katy gets angry, "Who are you, buddy?"

"My name's Shawn Hunter."

Her anger deflates when she hears his name, "Whoa."

"What do you mean, whoa?" 

"You're the guy Maya and Milo don't stop talking about, the Matthews' _friend_. You guys all went on a family weekend together. They had a really good time and I appreciate it. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Shawn says graciously. 

"And if you ever question my motherhood again, I will smash a plate over your head."

"You know what, lady? You already don't like me, so I'm just going to keep talking, okay? Today is their birthday. What are you doing here since first thing this morning?"

"You're right. I don't like you at all."

"Do you think I would walk in here and talk to you like this if I wasn't so fond of your kids?" Shawn stands angrily and Katy doesn't back down.

"Oh, you're fond of my kids. Why don't you tell me about your vast experience raising a child?"

"I don't have any! But I know you don't work an extra shift at a diner and miss your their birthday."

"Mm-hmm. And you know this because you know so much about relationships?"

"I'm terrible at relationships but Cory and Topanga make me try to be better."

"Well I don't have anyone like them." She shouts holding back tears. She sighs and starts again quieter. "Look, my daughter likes having you around. But how can you stick around when every weekend she told me you go somewhere else?"

"Well if my talk with Cory and Topanga go well tonight I'll be here on a more permanent basis. No matter where I go for work they'll be the home I return to."

* * *

"We just wanted to give you guys a birthday you'd never forget."

"We appreciate it. Some things are just impossible." Maya sighs and leans her head on Milo's shoulder.

"I used to not believe that." 

"I still don't." 

Shawn opens the door and immediately heads towards the twins "Happy Birthday. Everything you think is wrong."

"I asked you not to tell her. Why would you do this?"

"Mom? Is this about..." Milo asks and Katy nods resigned.

"She deserves to love the parent who stayed."

"What?"

"Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Maya. All right? All this time she's just been protecting him for you."

"Milo, you knew? Is that why you've been defending her every time?"

"I was there when they had the big argument. She defended us. She chose us. It's only right I defend her now."

"Mom? You got left?" Maya asks. 

"I'm sorry."

Milo pulls his sister and mother into a tight hug. He lifts his head and mouths Thank you to Shawn.

"I couldn't afford to get what you two wanted without working a couple extra shifts, but I got it. Shawn helped me."

"What are friends for?"

"Matching lockets?" 

"Yeah."

"Cake time then presents. We haven't eaten all day."

Everybody laughs and heads into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, babies. Make a wish."

* * *

Lucas follows the twins into Milo's room not quite ready to leave them after hanging out for most of the day. "Did you guys enjoy your birthday?"

"It was pretty great, but it's not over yet Cowboy."

"What do you mean?"

"He means it's not over until we get our last gift. We always save our gifts for each other as last."

"Okay I go first this year." Milo excitedly hands over a wrapped box.

Maya opens it and lets out a little gasp.

"I know you haven't really tried water color yet, but I really think you'll be good at it. I can feel it in my bones you know."

She sets it aside, "Mine's a little different this year." She grabs Milo's acoustic guitar, " Music is in your soul so I wrote you a song."

As Maya is [playing](https://youtu.be/JEOBWQu-7AQ) Lucas watches Milo and his heart thumps. In a moment of clarity he realizes he likes Milo.

"I love you."

"I love you." 

Lucas sighs, "Wow, that was really heartfelt guys." 

The twins laugh at him, "Get over here" and they all collapse into a hug pile laughing


	13. Summer

School is finally out, the last day of 7th grade and summer vacation has officially begun. Maya and Milo are leisurely walking down the sidewalk as the sun sets with Lucas a few feet behind them. The three had spent the rest of the day goofing off together and finding new places to hang out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Cowboy. " Milo says as he pulls Lucas away from the sign post he was about to run into.

"Ah, thanks. I was lost in thought."

"Must be pretty important then. Want to share with the rest of the class?"

Lucas shakes his head at Maya's suggestion, pauses then says, "You know what, yeah. I'll tell you now otherwise I'll never do it."

"Well spill it."

"Maya stop, let him do it on his own."

Lucas inhales deeply and spits it all out. "Milo, I really like you. When I first moved here I was scared I'd never find a place to fit in and then you came into my life and blew my mind. You're cool and funny and nice, and you've quickly became my best friend. I don't know when my feelings began to change to liking you more than that but I don't mind it at all. You are something I never thought could exist for me so I'm going to take a chance on these feelings. Will you go out with me?"

Milo pauses in shock, the silence grows before Milo answers him. "Remember what I told you before? I'm polyamorous, I won't go out with you unless you'll date my sister too."

"Yes, I remember. I thought about that too before I decided to confess."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Maya asks

"Um, since Halloween. Though I decided after your birthday that I was okay with dating you both."

"Our birthday?"

Lucas sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah. When you two were giving each other your gifts all I could think about was your smile. Milo I love when you smile because your eyes shine so bright."

Milo blushes and both Lucas and Milo laugh.

"And I know they shine the brightest when your with Maya so yes, if you give me a chance, if you both give me a chance, I know we can be happy together."

Milo turns to his sister. "I know we've talked about dating the same person before, but it was always a decision about the future. We never thought someone we grew up with would choose us. Can you see yourself being with Lucas romantically?"

"I don't know I never really thought about him like that. I like what we have now, me teasing you."

Lucas laughs and says, "I like it too. I like being able to be myself around you two, not have to be so perfect. I can tease you, push you around, and you'll do it back. I like it when you two fight back."

"I guess that means we're all on the same page." They stand together smiling and enjoying the moment. Cars passing by, music from a nearby restaurant playing loudly. "What do we do now?"

"We try. No need to change what we have now immediately or we'll just crash under the pressure." Milo says.

"So we just carry on knowing that we like each other?"

"Yeah, we've got the whole summer to see what happens. Let's just let it happen."

* * *

On the roof of twins apartment building Maya is focusing on her painting. Milo and Lucas on the other hand are starting a paint fight.

Milo reaches over and swipes blue paint on Lucas's hand.

Lucas gasps and retaliates by smearing green paint on Milo's cheek.

It quickly becomes a free for all. They're flinging paint back and forth at each other laughing while Maya stays back and watches them with a smile.

* * *

R5 is performing at a small music festival and the boys decided to spend the day there while the girls had a spa day.

"Is this the first time you're hearing Milo's band, Shawnie?"

"Yeah, I hear he's pretty good."

"He's going to be a Rockstar." Farkle and Lucas say together. Their tone is so sure, there is no doubt in their minds Milo won't make it.

"Well alright then."

"Up next is a local favorite, R5!"

The band comes up on stage and the fans in the crowd go wild. For good reason, they play a mixture of rock and pop songs that soon get the whole crowd grooving. Milo's magnetic energy draws anyone and everyone in. **_(Think The Driver Era songs)_**

"This is the last song, one you all know, so [sing along](https://youtu.be/2XrLV-CzW2Y)!"

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding. The songs were a little out of his age range to be appropriate, but they were good."

"Ah Shawnie, spoken like a true responsible adult."

"You take that back!"

Lucas sneaks away while the two adults were arguing. He makes it behind the stage area where Milo and the band were packing up.

Milo smiles brightly as he spots Lucas. "Cowboy! How did you like the show? I think it went great, small venue but we are definitely getting our name out there!"

Lucas cuts off Milo's rambling by pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his neck and kissing him. Milo freezes in shock before relaxing into it, practically purring as Lucas pulls the sweaty strands of his hair and lightly tracing his abs through his open shirt.

"You taste sweet."

"I ate a funnel cake." Lucas whispers back.

"Funnel cake! You better have saved me some Cowboy or I swear I'll come up with so many country nicknames for you!"

"Farkle is holding your deep fried oreos."

Milo cheers and starts to pull Lucas back into the festival crowd and waving to his shocked bandmates. "Bye guys!"

* * *

Lucas and Maya are sitting in a breakfast diner the two had found on their adventure in the city while Milo was at a poetry workshop with Shawn.

The two are playfully teasing each other as the waiter comes to take their orders.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I have the Classic waffle breakfast with extra bacon, and smothered hash browns?"

"Ugh, you and my brother with the waffles." Maya fake shudders.

"Of course we like waffles. They're better than any breakfast food. Clearly Milo got the superior tastes."

"And you miss?" The waitress laughs a little.

"Sorry, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with extra whip cream, scrambled eggs, and a side of honeydew melon."

"Alright, and to drink?"

"Strawberry milkshake." They both say together.

"I'll bring that right out to you."

The waitress goes about her shift occasionally smiling at how the two interact. Maya steals bacon from Lucas' plate. He takes a majority of her fruit. They argue, but the smiles on their faces reveal it's all good natured.

When it's time to pay the check the waitress comes back, " You two are such a cute couple."

Lucas and Maya share a look, "Thanks."

* * *

The three take refuge in Lucas's room this day as it's impossibly hot outside. As they spent most of their summer together, baring the week Lucas went back to Texas, they are a lot more comfortable in each others space.

They are reading together. Milo laying his head in Lucas's lap and Maya leans against him with her head on his shoulder reading her own book.

"I really like this series."

"It's one of my favorites James Paterson wrote. I also like that they made a manga version. Makes it easier to read right?"

Lucas looks at Maya and smiles so brightly. They both lock eyes, caught in the moment. Lucas moves first, tentatively leaning in and kissing her. They're lips softly brush before becoming more sure.

They separate. "Hmm." Maya turns back to her book blushing and Lucas looks down with a proud smile on his face.

Milo peeks over the edge of his book and cheekily winks at Lucas, letting him know he had seen them. Now this time Lucas is the one who is blushing.

* * *

It's Pride in New York so the city, as well as the family, are all decked out to show support. Rainbow outfits, face paint, flags of every color.

Milo was contacted by the polyamorous community he had joined online and they had planned a meet up. He fidgets nervously, standing outside the restaurant with his family.

"You got this baby. We're all right behind you." Katy says, proud of her son.

Milo exhales and holds Lucas' and Maya's hands tightly. They walk in and head for the outdoor patio in the back where the invitation said the party would take place.

A small table stood in the doorway with a sign saying person 'Welcome, Take a name tag where you can write your name and preferred pronouns.'

They do so and step outside where music is playing, food is played out, and the people are as colorful as the decorations hanging up.

"Are you guys ok with us going to talk with some of the adults?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah, we'll introduce ourselves to the people our age."

Time goes by and Milo separates from the group and stands alone. He's taking it all in. The Matthews/Shawn couple are talking with another threesome while their children play with Auggie. It must be a relief for them to find another polyamorous family with kids.

Riley is talking to Barnett, a nice nonbinary individual Milo had talked to earlier. From what he can see they're probably talking to Riley about their makeup.

Lucas and Maya are holding hands beside Katy and a few other teenagers. Katy is laughing, genuinely interested in getting to know Lucas and from the looks on the other teens faces, they're happy to see a parent who is so supportive.

"Are you ok?"

Milo doesn't understand. "What?"

"You're crying."

"Oh." Milo quickly wipes the tears away. "I didn't even realize."

"It's alright. My name is Xander and my pronouns are he/him/his. I'm the founder of this community and my partners helped set up this little party."

"Nice to meet you Xander. I'm Milo, he/him/his pronouns please. I'm sorry I don't know why I was crying." He chuckles humorless.

"You bring anyone with you Milo?"

"Yeah, quite a few actually. They're all family."

Xander nods, "Ah, I think I know why now."

"Really?"

"It's different seeing it all happen in front of you isn't it? No matter how much people say they accept you, seeing the proof is what makes it real. Your family loves you and here they are interacting with people like you. They're laughing with us, talking with us about common interests, learning about us. They really love you Milo, isn't that amazing?"

Milo takes it all in again. Sees the smiles, feels the vibrant energy of the of the party. He releases the tension he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, it really is." 


	14. New World

John Quincy Adams Middle School hallway is filled with students. A majority are heading to their next class, but two groups, in particular, are still talking to their friends. 

On one end of the hallway, Maya and Riley stand surrounded by all the girls in their next class. Lucas and Milo are surrounded by the boys of the class on the other side. Each group are relentlessly questioning the new throuple now that word of their date has gotten around the school

* * *

Lucas and Milo are sitting on the bench close enough that their legs brush together. Their classmates' clamoring questions overlap and are basically unrecognizable before one cuts through.

"How do you even ask two people on a date?"

Milo smiles, "I don't know how it works for other people, but Lucas was a perfect gentleman."

_Flashback_

_Katy, Shawn, the Matthews, and a few of the friends they made at the polyamory gathering are watching the game at the Matthews' apartment when Lucas comes in._

_"Um, Excuse me, Ms. Hart." He nervously says._

_"Yes, Lucas right? Maya and Milo aren't here right now."_

_He clears his throat, "Yes, and I know they're not here right now. I actually came to talk to you all because you're the most important adults in the twins' lives."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"May I take the twins on a date tonight?"_

__

_Cory gasps, "Oh no." and immediately Shawn and Topanga simultaneously slap him upside the head._

_"What are you planning to do on this date?"_

_"Lazer Tag and then Chinese food with my parents back at the apartment."_

_"Their curfew is at 11 how would they get back in time?"_

_Lucas straightens up, "I will walk them to the station so they can get back in time."_

_"Oh come on Katy, just let them spend the night. The kid sounds responsible enough and I know you trust your brats."_

_Katy stares at Lucas as he fidgets then sighs, "If they say yes then they're allowed to go, and they can sleepover just no funny business mister."_

_"Yes!" Lucas shouts then freezes as he remembers who he's in front of. He blushes and walks away pretending not to hear the adults laughing at him._

_Flashback End_

"After he asked our mom he came and asked us." Milo lovingly bumped his shoulders with Lucas'.

* * *

Maya and Riley lean against the lockers with the other girls giggling in front of them.

"Did you stare at each other the whole time?"

"No."

"What's it like being on a date with the same guy as your brother?"

Maya shrugs, "It was normal. We're always together so this was no different."

"Did you guys hold hands?"

"There was no time to hold hands."

"No time? What did you even do?"

"Two words. Lazer. Tag." Maya smirks and crosses her arms.

_Flashback_

__

_Maya and Milo split from Lucas as soon as they enter the black light arena. They follow several fellow red team members to the second level for higher ground. Lucas was on the blue team and the twins vowed to kill him repeatedly._

_The countdown ends and the red team starts sniping the blue vests that are in range. Maya and Milo's teamwork is great and they're having a great time laughing and killing their enemies._

_"I'm going to head down. I think they're huddled up over there." Milo tells Maya._

_She nods and watches him run off before heading over to a couple of her teammates and join in on their trash talking._

_"You must be a pack of straws because you suck!"_

_"Yeah, the trash gets picked up tonight so you better be ready!"_

_A blue team member who had just been shot rolls his eyes._

_"Yeah, keep rolling your eyes maybe you'll find your brain back there! I mean you stepped right out like we weren't going to shoot you." Maya said and the boys all laugh._

_Milo comes running back to them shouting, "I killed Lucas!"_

_Maya gives him a high five and they get right back into playing._

_Flashback End_

"We played for like two hours before going back to his parent's apartment and eating Chinese food." 

The girls sigh imagining the three on their date.

* * *

Back with the boys, they look amazed. "Wow, that sounds like a great date."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

"Did you kiss Maya?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

Milo smirks.

_Flashback_

_Lucas has Milo pinned against the glowing wall. They can hear laughter and kids running all around them, but their corner remains secluded. "Last time you didn't stop to ask Cowboy."_

_Milo finds himself tugging at Lucas's glowing vest even as the other boy drops his head to knock their temples together. He feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Lucas mumbles into the skin of his throat, something that sounds an awful lot like 'I didn't mean to' in a way that makes Milo want to laugh._

__

_Lucas sucks in a breath that almost doesn't shake this time, drags his head back up until his lips are nearly ghosting over Milo's own. This close up all Milo can see is green, a soft, sage-like green that sounds like home._

_"Well I'm asking now," Lucas mutters, voice still thick in his throat but now the hum-drum-buzz of electricity is back in a way that makes Milo's everything feel like he's just been plugged into an amp. "Can I kiss you or what?"_

_Milo tips his head up uses his hands fisted in Lucas's vest to tug him down the last little bit until their noses bump and brush together, until his words don't even have to jump to fall against the other boy's when he breathes, "if you're gonna kiss me, Cowboy, then kiss me-"_

_"My name is Lucas," he growls_ _seconds before he's surging forward that last little bit of distance and pressing his lips against Milo's._

_The kiss feels a lot like the first chord Milo learned how to play - simple, easy, and clear._

_The other boy's lips are as chapped and dry as they looked, but they're warm and careful and gentle even after his near desperate surge forward, and Milo melts into his touch like an ice cube cupped in the palm of a hand. He feels his knees tremble like they're going to give out as his boyfriend tentatively moves their lips together, the other boy's hand clenching against Milo's side until Milo can feel the taunt trembling of knuckles against his ribs._

_The other boy lifts his head just a little and parts them from their kiss, though he doesn't go far at all, ducking his head back down to press against the juncture where Milo's shoulder meets his neck._

_Milo can feel the heat of the other's flushed cheek against his throat, can feel the way the other boy is panting like he's run a marathon. He flexes his fingers clenched around his boyfriend's vest, feeling the way his knuckles brush against his own chest due to the way they're pressed so closely together. He slowly lifts his other hand, the one holding the gun, and presses the trigger._

_Lucas' vest vibrates and loses color, showing he has temporarily died. Lucas steps back in disbelief._

_Milo's lips are swollen, red, and spread in that teasing smile he loves so much. His gun is still raised in his shooting position. "See you later... Lucas." Milo teasingly brushes past him and runs off again._

_Flashback End_

"I don't kiss and tell." Milo shrugs and smirks.

Then the warning bell rings and the groups of kids combine as they head to their next class. Maya and Milo end up on either side of Lucas and they casually hold onto his arm and hand.

"Do you want to come to our place after school?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that."

Yogi asks the question that was still burning on everyone's mind, "If you went on a date does that mean you're a couple now?"

"We don't want to define it right now, but yes, we're together."

* * *

School is over and the twins are back at their place with Lucas.

"Dana wanted to know if we stared at each other the whole date. Ridiculous right?"

"I don't know, you hardly blinked while we were eating dinner. You didn't even notice me stealing your shrimp." Milo laughs and dodges the book Maya tosses at him.

"Well don't think I didn't notice how red your lips were for the rest of the night after you came back from killing Lucas."

Milo jumps at her and they roll around grappling.

"I'm glad you both like the way I look, I think you're both pretty cute too."

The twins pause and look at each other, silently communicating before tackling Lucas together.

"Oh, no." Lucas lets them think he's down before easily flipping them and keeping them pinned with a hand each.

"Woah." 

Lucas laughs and pecks them on the lips before collapsing on them. They start to laugh with him, "Get off Cowboy, you're too fat."


End file.
